Tainted Elf
by Serrah-Angel
Summary: This is an alternate timeline from my previously completed story Mortal Elf. This story is rated M as it will contain dark and mature material of several sorts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So the segue officially happens after Chapter 21 in Mortal Elf and right before Deirdre's POV in Chapter 22. It is the night of the battle of Helm's Deep and Deirdre is still in Isenguard. Just a note, if you haven't read Mortal Elf this really won't make any sense. Also, this story will be getting very dark, don't expect a happy ending for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

***Chapter 1***

**Deirdre's POV**

There was a pounding on my door that brought me back to the world of consciousness. My face hardened into a frown at being disturbed in the middle of the night, but nevertheless I rose from the black sheets and threw on a robe over my nightgown. Swinging the door open to reveal the slumped down shape of Wormtongue, who was standing before me and staring intently at the floor.

"What do you want?" I hissed, my anger flowing through my voice at being woken from my dreams. At least they were still peaceful.

"Master Saruman has requested that you meet with him immediately." Wormtongue informed me, glancing up only slightly.

"Very well," I huffed. "I will be there shortly."

And with that I shut the door in Wormtongue's face and turned back around to dress in my black gown. Deciding that I might need my swords, I strapped them to my sides just in case. Then I strode out of the room and into the silent halls of Orthanc. Deciding that if my rest could be disrupted in the middle of the night, then I didn't need to knock on the door before entering, I threw open the door to Saruman's study to reveal the wizard sitting behind his desk.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?" I snarled, irritated that not only had I been woken in the middle of the night but also that I was being called the night before the Ent attack and I really wanted to watch the Ents come from the trees the next morning.

"Lord Sauron wants to speak with you through the palantir, now." He returned motioning with his arm to the doorway that led to the room housing the palantir.

With a huff of annoyance, I walked away from the Istari and through the doorway, slamming it shut behind me. The palantir was on its pedestal in the center of the room, covered with the same cloth as before. With a deep breath to clear my mind, I pulled the cloth away from the palantir and laid my hand over it gently.

My eyes opened to see that I was back on top of the tower of Barad-dur with Sauron standing in front of me. He paced in front of me as I held still.

"I want you to come to Mordor tonight." Sauron told me as he paced back and forth. "I already sent one of my Nazgul to retrieve you."

"Very well, my lord." I responded, inwardly disliking having to use that term for him. "Did you wish for me to dispose of Saruman before I go? Or can I let another finish that task for me?"

Sauron paused for a moment, staring straight into my eyes with his burning red ones. Before he lifted my chin and examined my face.

"Who do you propose to get to complete the task if not you?" he questioned, tilting my face back and forth.

"Wormtongue perhaps would be a good option. He is a weak-willed man and could easily be turned against Saruman." I responded, meeting his gaze steadily.

"Get it done fast. My Nazgul should be there within the hour to bring you here." Sauron declared, releasing my face and moving away.

"Is there anything else you need, my lord? Or shall I go and prepare for my departure?" I asked him.

"Gather your things and confront Wormtongue. Be prepared to leave before my Nazgul gets there." Sauron dismissed.

Snapping my eyes open, my hand was pulled away from the palantir and I breathed out a sigh of relief that Sauron did not suspect that I had been lying to either him or Saruman. However, the fact that I was going to be going to Mordor tonight was not something that I felt entirely comfortable with. Considering that my friends would be arriving at Isenguard within the next few days. And now I wasn't going to be there to see them.

Taking another deep breath to settle my emotions, I reset my emotionless face and yanked open the door. Saruman was still behind the desk and I spotted Wormtongue cowered in the corner.

"I will be leaving Isenguard for Mordor tonight by Nazgul." I announced to the quiet room.

"This is the will of Lord Sauron then?" Saruman clarified, staring at me slightly shocked.

"Of course, my ride will be here within the hour." I informed him before turning my gaze to the quiet Wormtongue. "You will help me pack my things for the journey."

With a nod to Saruman, I strode out of the study, leaving the door open for Wormtongue to follow behind me. I was grateful when he did as I had ordered and entered my chambers after me.

"Fetch a bag; I will need to take clothing with me." I told Wormtongue, glancing over as he rushed out of the room to retrieve the bag for me.

While Wormtongue was out of the room, I began gathering the things that I would be taking with me. There was soon a small pile of things on the bed and I couldn't help but smile that at least I was taking things from Saruman. There was a tentative knock on the open door, and I whirled around to see that Wormtongue had brought a black satchel for me to place my things in.

"Come in, Wormtongue. And shut the door." I ordered as he slowly walked into the room offering the satchel to me.

He did as was told once I had taken the satchel from his hand and began shoving the clothing into the bag, squishing it down so it would fit.

"Was there something else that you wanted?" He asked, finally speaking since he had delivered the message for me to meet with Saruman.

"Out of curiosity, why exactly did you decide to betray Rohan and turn to working for Saruman?" I questioned him without even looking over my shoulder to look at him.

"Power, position, and of course a woman of my own." Wormtongue finally stuttered out.

"And Saruman was the only way that you could achieve those goals?" I asked turning around and raising an eyebrow.

"The likelihood of achieving any of them would have been unlikely had I not reported to Saruman." He replied he seemed to be more confident as he wasn't stammering or looking at the floor.

"And not once did you think that by working with Saruman you would lose any chance you had at achieving any of those things." I commented with a harsh laugh at the end.

The look on Wormtongue's face was answer enough. I shook my head and a cruel smile twisted my lips as I continued packing my satchel.

"You are dumber than you look, it seems." I muttered, amused by my statement.

"Tell me, if you are so mighty, why did you betray your friends and companions to aid not only Saruman but also Sauron?" Wormtongue sneered, actually having the courage to confront me.

"Because it was necessary. You don't see anything do you?" I returned, turning around and observing Wormtongue with a contemptuous look. "Of course not. Some people only think of the material things that they can achieve."

"So you are telling me that power means nothing to you." Wormtongue returned, inching closer.

I fixed a cold glare upon him, stopping him in his tracks. Disgust filled my eyes merging with hatred as I looked at him. To think that he could understand me. But I pushed that thought away, submerging my feeling of superiority because my plan wasn't going the way that I planned.

"I am what I am. The reasons that I do this are my own." I stated, blocking from my mind the thought of my friends. "Did it never cross your mind, Wormtongue, that I am truly just evil?"

His face showed the shock and disgust that he felt. I rolled my eyes at him, turning back to my packing. I wasn't even sure why I was having this conversation with Wormtongue, as he was going to stab Saruman in the back anyway. But somehow I felt that this was necessary.

"You do know that Saruman will only throw you away when your use to him is spent, don't you?" I mused, just loud enough to ensure that Wormtongue would take my words to heart. "Just as he had planned to do to Gandalf, and he's a wizard."

Silence fell in the room; Wormtongue didn't utter a single word. I could hear him shifting around behind me the only sound being the shuffling of his clothing. Within a few minutes everything that I needed was packed away into the satchel and I was strapping my dual blades onto my waist, each sword hanging off a hip.

"Won't he throw you away as well then?" Wormtongue questioned as I turned back towards him and the door.

I gave him a wicked smirk before responding. "Who said I was going to be around long enough to let him?"

***End Chapter 1***

So, not too long but it's really just meant to get the story started.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sadly, I do not own anything Lord of the Rings.

***Chapter 2***

**Deirdre's POV**

I threw open the door leading into Saruman's study, I had espied the Nazgul nearing from my own balcony and so I knew it would only be a few more minutes before I quit Isenguard for probably the last time. And I wasn't feeling too awfully sentimental.

"I take it my escort has arrived." I stated as I strode into the room purposefully.

Saruman turned around to look at me and gave a smile that could have curdled milk it was that sour. "Yes, it would be best to go to the roof so that you can depart."

I nodded once before leaving the room and heading up the stairs towards the roof. I swung open the door which was in one of the spikes atop the tower. Hovering beside the tower of Orthanc was a Nazgul on a fell beast. The cloaked rider walked along the neck of the flying beast until it reached the edge of the tower, before he opened his arm as an invitation for me to climb aboard the dragon.

I slowly approached the wraith with my head held high, not showing any fear. The cloaked figure bowed its head in a show of respect keeping its arm extended out in invitation. I nodded to the being just before taking my first step along the neck of the beast.

Working to suppress my nerves of falling from the creature that I now trod upon, I tried to resist the urge to look down. But still I glanced down and saw through the darkness the ground several hundred feet below. My fingers gripped the spikes that adorned the neck of the beast, keeping my balance as I made my way to the saddle. I took a seat, holding myself to the front of the saddle while I watched the wraith cross the neck of the Nazgul to where I sat.

The air chilled slightly the closer that the wraith got to me, filling the air like the approach of death. I kept my face a mask of calm as the wraith settled down in the saddle behind me. It's cloaked arms reaching around me to grasp the reins to the dragon as we took off, flying away towards Mordor.

The forest below us shifted slightly, as the Ents moved closer to Isenguard and in the midst of the forest I made out two tiny figures atop one of the moving trees. A throb of pain filled me, but I quickly squashed it down and looked ahead towards the seeping red light which we slowly flew towards.

**Merry's POV**

Isenguard. The great black tower stood in the center of its circular wall, or it had. Now it was a black tower erect amidst a lake. That was thanks to the Ents, and Pippin and me of course. I sat, eating some of the food that Pippin and I had found in Saruman's storeroom as well as smoking some of the fine Longbottom Leaf that the wizard had kept in stock.

"Have you seen, Deirdre?" Pippin's voice pulled me from my thoughts of the take-over that we had just been a part of.

"No, but I have seen Saruman and another man who seemed quite slimy." I replied, my eyes turning once more to the balcony that I had previously seen the elderly wizard standing and looking out amidst the destruction.

"I'm worried about her. She said that she would meet us here. But where is she?" Pippin voiced the thoughts that had been swirling through my mind.

I think that was one of the things that helped us to be so inseparable; we almost always knew what the other was thinking. I breathed out a sad sigh before turning my gaze from the tower back to my long-time friend.

"I don't know, Pip. I just don't know."

**Deirdre's POV**

I struggled to bottle the indignation that I felt when I literally got shoved into my new chambers. I snarl made its way up into my throat, but I shoved it down. With one last scowl at my new door, I faced my room and regarded the décor that I was going to be living amid.

The room was a combination of dark colors, deep purple, blood red, and midnight blue adorned the room with the addition of black. The majority of the furniture seemed to be made of ebony, but the different fabric and cushions were made of dark fabrics. Blood red curtains hung against the doorway to the balcony, blocking some of the red tinted light from entering the room.

I didn't have a plan to get out of Mordor, the plan that I had created for escaping Isenguard had proved faulty at best. So now, I had gone from the frying pan into the fire, I was where no one would come looking for me. Well, at least not successfully.

A ragged breath of agitation ripped its way from my throat as I threw my satchel from Isenguard down upon a chaise while I unfastened my swords from about my waist and collapsed onto the bed. Deciding it was time to plot the best way for me to escape the mess that I found myself in.

A knock interrupted my plotting and I rose from the bed, stalking my way over to the door and flinging it open. Standing before me was the mouth of Sauron, it's hideous teeth stretching his lips in unnatural ways.

"Yes?" I questioned in an emotionless voice, my patience wearing thin even though I had only just opened the door to talk to him.

"The Lord Sauron bade me give you a token of your betrothal." The mouth sneered, holding up a necklace in one his hands. "It would please the great eye should you wear it."

I stayed calm as I pondered over the other purpose of this token. I doubted that it could possibly only a symbol of affection, as I didn't think that Sauron was capable of affection. However, I was going to have to go along with it otherwise my stay here was going to get even more unpleasant.

"Thank you; I will most assuredly wear it if it will please my future husband." I replied extending my hand so that the mouth could drop the necklace into my palm.

The smile that dominated it's face spread even wider, the sound of the ragged lips and mouth sliding across teeth made my stomach churn. But I managed to repress the urge to vomit as I gave a chilling smirk before turning back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

The necklace was beautifully crafted, made of silver with interlacing strands. It reminded me of both a flower and of bones at the same time. It was macabre in its beauty with a single gem in the center of the pendant which looked as though it had been soaked in blood. With a shrug of indifference, I placed the pendant around my neck.

A wave of dizzying exhaustion overcame me, causing me to stumble towards the bed where I promptly collapsed on it. My mind swam as I attempted to maintain my consciousness, but the world around me tilted on its axis and my eyes rolled back in my head.

**Saffy's POV**

The battle had passed and we were nearing Isenguard. My eyes wandered over to Legolas, his face tight with repressed anger as he rode his horse with Gimli holding on behind him. I don't think the elf has spoken once when it hasn't been necessary since we left Helm's Deep yesterday afternoon. A dark cloud hung over the remainder of our fellowship as we rode towards the realm of Saruman. And even with Nimiwen riding at my side, the joy that brought didn't crack through the sickness of worry for my best friend.

"Is that Merry and Pippin?" Nimiwen's soft voice broke through my brooding thoughts along with the rest of the fellowships'.

"It appears to be so." Legolas responded, voice coming out emotionless.

I wasn't entirely sure how they were making out the figures atop part of the black wall encircling the tower of Orthanc. But, they were both elves and had better eyesight than the rest of us. A scowl settled on my face as my eyes turned to the spiked tower standing tall in the center of a black circle. The ground where the doors to the tower opened reflected the sun on the water's surface. With a quick glare, I turned my attention back to the small figures atop the wall, a smile crossing my lips.

Curling into the air like tendrils, smoke climbed its way from the pipes of the two hobbits sitting atop the wall of Isenguard. Their laughter was heard before we could make out any distinguishing features, but their chattering subsided as we neared and they spied our party. Sure enough, when we neared the massive gap in the defenses which we could ride through four abreast, the faces smiling back at us were Merry and Pippin our lost hobbits.

Their laughter trailed off when the two hobbits spotted us. A surprised cry erupted from Pippin's lips as he raised his tankard in salutation while Merry rose with his pipe in hand.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isenguard!" Merry called out, the smoke billowing from his mouth as he spoke.

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and … and smoking!" Gimli stuttered out, his words jumbling with disbelief.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin slurred from too much ale and around the sandwich that he was eating as he spoke. "The salted pork is particularly good."

A light laugh rose up to my lips as I watched Gimli's face turn from scolding to coveting.

"Salted pork?" Gimli stumbled over the words as he looked up at them.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf scolded, shaking his head as he stared at the two atop of the wall.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management here at Isenguard." Merry informed our party, which perked the attention of the Rohirrim in our party.

"Hmmm, I would like to have a word with Treebeard about the going ons. Would you care to join me Theoden?" Gandalf asked the king of Rohan.

Theoden nodded his head in acquiescence and spurred his horse onwards through the water surrounding the tower of Orthanc. Eomer gave our party a brief smile before he followed his uncle with the small party of Rohirrim that had ridden with us.

"So gentlemen, would you care to inform us how this came about?" Aragorn questioned, turning his attention from the party going to meet with Treebeard to the two hobbits with small smiles on their faces.

"Perhaps we should eat first. Stories go better on full stomachs." Gimli interjected, earning murmurs of agreement from the other members of our group.

"Right this way." Merry declared, moving towards a doorway on the inside of the wall.

As we moved towards the door, I glanced back to find that Legolas was standing stock-still, his eyes fixed upon the black tower with a longing filling them.

"Legolas, are you coming?" I asked softly, not wanting to alert the rest of the members of our party that anything was wrong.

The elf looked away from the tower and towards me, our eyes meeting and I couldn't help but notice that instead of the anger that had been burning in his eyes since the Warg attack his eyes bore suffering and sadness. With one final glance back at the tower, he nodded his head and began moving towards where our friends were now waiting for us.

**End Chapter 2**

So there you have it. If anyone is interested in being a proofreader/beta for this story I would be very grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It saddens me to admit, but I don't own Lord of the Rings.

***Chapter 3***

**Deirdre's POV**

A groan escaped my lips as I slowly came back to consciousness, feeling most intimately the pain brewing in my head. It felt as though there was a group of Dwarven miners searching for Mithril, and my skull was the rock that was hiding it.

My eyes fluttered open, expensive drapery filled my sight and I took in the feel of the comfortable bed beneath me. It took a moment to realize where I was, Mordor. I couldn't entirely remember what happened before I fell asleep. After being brought to the black land by Nazgul I was shown to my room, a memory triggered of being visited by the grotesque Mouth of Sauron but after that everything was fuzzy.

I tried to shake off the feeling that I was missing something, but I couldn't think what it could be. Rising from the bed, I made my way over to the vanity which rested against one of the walls in my chambers. The mirror reflected back what I normally remembered, except I was wearing a beautiful pendant with a blood colored gem in the center. My fingers ran along the elegant vines which weaved around the gem, it reminded me of finger bones in a strange way. As soon as my fingers brushed against the stone in the center the memory of what it was came back to me. It was a betrothal gift from Sauron, so it was necessary that I wear it.

After finding the bathing room, which contained a bath steaming enticingly, I decided to evaluate what was going to happen. As the water soothed my skin and muscles and delightful scents wound their way up from the oils that I had poured in the water, my mind traveled to Isenguard where very soon my friends would discover I was not there. Each of their faces flashed before my face, but as each progressing face stood before my mind's eye an intense feeling filled me. It was longing or loyalty as I had been feeling throughout my entire time away from them, but instead a feeling of animosity and fury filled me.

Even the innocent faces of Merry and Pippin angered me, why hadn't they been to Isenguard sooner? They could have saved me from my fate in Mordor. And Gandalf, the white wizard if he was so great and powerful where was he when I needed him? Chasing around stray horsemen.

Deciding that this train of thought was going to do nothing but anger me, I began scrubbing my skin so that there wasn't a trace of dirt on it. My mind remaining blank as I ensured my attention remained elsewhere.

**Saffy's POV**

After our rather lengthy tales of what had happened with each our party and we had all been filled to the brim with food from Saruman's store room, we were interrupted by Eomer poking his head through the open doorway.

"Gandalf was wondering if you were all ready to speak with Saruman, now that you have all fed and caught up." Eomer said, clearly somewhat annoyed that he was forced to play messenger.

"Of course, we will be right there." Aragorn answered for our party.

Eomer nodded his head and disappeared. Slowly, we all made our way out of the old guard dining hall that we had been using. I mounted my horse after placing Pippin on the saddle before me, my eyes traveled over to where Merry was now being placed on Aragorn's horse. Once our party was mounted up and moving forward, I glanced over at Legolas. His face was impassive but I could still see the anxiety dwelling in his eyes mixing with hope.

That same hope burned in my heart; wanting Deirdre to be here, wanting an explanation for why she left, but most of all wanting to see my best friend safe and sounds. I looked towards the tower of Orthanc as our party moved forward, my arms grasping the reins on either side of Pippin, trapping him in the saddle.

Gandalf sat astride Shadowfax talking with both Theoden and Eomer when we neared them, his attention immediately turned to us and his expression grew serious.

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned, his eyes darting over to the tower before back to us.

"Well then, let's have his head and be done with it." Gimli growled, releasing his pent up anger.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf stated solemnly as though he was going to torture the truth out of Saruman himself.

Before we could say anything else, Saruman's voice floated down from the roof of the tower, he stood in a white robe that hinted at containing more colors in the light, his beard was streaked with black while his hair was entirely white. Even from over a hundred feet below him, his features were sinisterly set, a great hooked nose sat upon his face. The wizard held a black staff in his hand, seeming almost to need it to stand, yet there was still power radiating off of the wizard.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend?" His deep baritone voice came out saccharine.

My eyes danced over to Theoden who seemed to be contemplating Saruman's words. I felt bile rise in my throat as I thought about the lies that the wizard oozed, trying to win over the affection of his captors after he attempted to wipe every man, woman, and child of Rohan from the face of Middle Earth.

"We shall have peace…" Theoden said, earning shocked looks from everyone in our party and a pleased smile to make its way across Saruman's face. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged. When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

By the end of Theoden's tirade, the smirk that had crossed his face had been replaced by a look of pure unadulterated fury.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess… the key to Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys to Barad-dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the five Wizards." Saruman taunted Gandalf sarcastically.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are not at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the Enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf requested logically.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman announced as he raised a black orb in his hand and held it out just over the edge of the tower. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die. But you know this, don't you Gandalf. You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept forth from the shadows will never be crowned King."

Aragorn sidled his horse slightly forward, earning the attention of Saruman as he glared down at the heir of Numenor.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman finished.

"I've heard enough. Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli cried, causing Legolas to reach for his weapons.

"No! Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf ordered his eyes staying fixed on Saruman's figure.

**Grima Wormtongue's POV**

Slowly, ever so slowly I had crept up behind Saruman so that I could see who all had come to Isenguard. My eyes settled on Eomer, the horse lord who was never anything but a thorn in my side and I sneered. He was the prodigal son of Rohan, title and women were his without even trying. Not even banishment could keep the captain away from his land. Rage filled me as I looked at him, his helmet bearing a horse tail plume which was held with such high regard. How was it that some people had all the luck, he had everything a man could ever dream of and had done nothing for it. While me, I had made a deal with the devil and in return I get beaten like a stray dog.

Revulsion struck me as I heard those words, that Saruman would be spared. A monster like him who bred destruction and hatred, a betrayer of men with sweet words that tempted the soul. But no one would remember about Wormtongue. Or worse yet, it would be as the dark lady had said and I would be cast aside. Never to gain the promised reward for my involvement in the destruction of much of Rohan, but to be thrown away like rotted food.

"Save your pity, and your mercy. I have no use for it." Saruman roared, aiming his staff down at the party below and sending a bolt of fire at the new white wizard.

The being that I had been tempted by was insane, casting away a chance at escape. He signed our death warrants. But then again, he could always keep himself locked away in the tower for years, waiting for a chance to sneak past the Ent guards which watched over us now.

I moved ever closer to the edge, now able to see the party below in full. None had seemed to take notice of my form, so my eyes went to Gandalf as all around him the fire that had burned dissipated and left not even a scorch mark upon himself or his horse.

"Saruman, your staff is broken."

As the sentence left the wizards mouth I heard a cracking, I glanced over at Saruman and the black staff which he had wielded so proudly began to splinter in his hands breaking apart and falling through his hands. I gawked at the display of power from the wizard; the one that Saruman had planned to throw away for his use was spent. Her words came back once more as I thought about what little use I had compared to a great wizard. A familiar voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Grima! You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden spoke clearly, ignoring the enraged wizard standing beside me and looking at my pitiful form.

Hope blossomed in my chest and I knew that it began to fill my eyes. Perhaps Eomer is not the only person who can return from banishment. Even though I had aided in the destruction of his country, the king offered me an escape. There was a slight fear of punishment at the hands of the Rohirrim, but it was slight compared to the desire to be rid of the heinous being with his hollow promises.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman scoffs, breaking through my train of thought. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

I feared that Saruman's words just ruined my chance of freedom from Isenguard when I looked at Theoden. His face was hard and there was anger in his eyes, but when he spoke his voice was calm and directed at me instead of the wizard.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him."

I was just beginning to nod my head that I would do just that and leave Saruman and his devilry behind, find my place among everyone else in Rohan, where I would not be treated as a whipping boy.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman declared, crushing any hope of release from torment.

"No!" the cry broke my lips before I consciously thought it as I leapt from Saruman in anger.

"Get down, cur." Saruman ordered, his hand connecting with my face before knocking me to the ground.

I fell harshly onto the roof of the tower, colliding painfully with the stone. While the pain spread through most of my body, it centralized its peak to the left side of my waist. I had landed against a dagger that I carried with me all the time, in case the need for a weapon ever arose. My fingers dug beneath the layers of my robe and found the cold metal of the hilt. I pulled the blade slowly from its sheath, watching the light reflect upon the shining blade.

"Saruman! You were deep within the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf's voice pierced the air, but my focus was elsewhere.

Soon my shining blade would no longer be pristine, but coated in the blood of a foe. Crimson rivulets would stream across the metal as it slides its way through the flesh of Saruman. I doubt I would ever get more satisfaction than letting his blood stain his once pure robes.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman proclaimed, slowly weaseling his way out of captivity. "But still it will matter not. Your greatest ally is now safe within the tower of Barad-dur. And when she leads the armies of Mordor, the streets will run with the blood of the innocent."

I rose from my place on the ground slowly approaching Saruman's back, waiting for the satisfying moment that would soon be within my reach.

"What have you done to Deirdre?" a voice which had not spoken yet called, it was male and yet smoother than most, belonging to the male elf among the party.

"Only fulfilled her desires. The lady of Mordor will make you all rue the day that you were conceived. There will be no greater strength than the dark lord with his bloodthirsty lady at his side." Saruman answered in reply.

I could feel the contentment radiating off of Saruman as he felt proud of what he had shared with them. Creeping every closer, I raised the knife into the air, the silver metal catching the light from the sun as I brought it down. He cried out in pain, the knife slid into his flesh and nicked the bones in his torso. With a great shove, I sent the wizard off of the tower, soaring down to the lake below.

A smile found its way to my lips before it was replaced by a cry of pain. Searing pain poured from my chest as I stumbled back slightly before collapsing to the stone. Looking down, I saw the arrow sticking from my chest. It burned around the protrusion, stealing the warmth from my feet and hands first as the blood pumped from my flesh. My hand raised and tenderly laid it across my chest which now leaked my life. It came up crimson as I looked at it.

Death wasn't too bad so far. Dying not entirely what I expected. There was a sense of peace to it. That if nothing else at least I accomplished something with the final act of my life. A small smile came to my face as I thought about the abusive woman that had spent time in Isenguard. True, she may be evil but without her I would not be feeling this peace right now. I had defeated Saruman, disposed of him before he could dispose of me.

Tranquility settled over me. I would spend the rest of my life and afterlife atop this tower. There would be no one to save me or bury my remains. But the thought slipped away like the blood that was pooling around my body.

It was still painful, but I took another shallow breath not moving my chest too much. My eyes closed to block out the sun. Where was its warmth? Which normally heated flesh on even the coldest of winter days. It was doing nothing to my chilling body. The heat which flowed through my veins now lay around my body. That was death. Cold.

***End Chapter 3***

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Lord of the Rings.

***Chapter 4***

**Saffy's POV**

We had made camp at the edge of Fangorn forest, already having begun our journey back towards Edoras. Every member of our party kept sneaking glances at Legolas, his back was stiff and he had not spoken a single word since shooting Wormtongue atop Orthanc.

"Legolas, are you alright?" I finally breached the silence with the elf prince, earning me a steely glare.

His features were fiercely set, giving him a dangerous look. Instead of answering me, his mouth set in a firm line. The elf rose from his place by the fire and began to make his way determinedly into the forest. After glancing over at Nimiwen, who gave a nod of encouragement, I followed the silent elf into the woods.

"Legolas?" I questioned, my voice coming out softly in the silence of the trees.

"Please understand that I do not wish to talk, Saffron." His voice rang out tersely, clearing withholding his anger and pain.

"Legolas, you can't keep blocking all of us out. It's not healthy." I tried, looking cautiously at his face as he turned around to face me.

"Neither is caring for a traitor." He spat out, anger flooding his tone.

"Legolas, it will all turn out alright. I mean, it's Di. Caring about people is in her nature." I returned, though the uncertainty in my voice was obvious.

"When are you going to understand that she betrayed us?" Legolas shouted his voice loud enough to silence our party back at our campsite about 100 feet behind us.

"Don't say that. I need someone else to have faith. I don't want to lose her." My voice quivered as I spoke, earning a look of fury from Legolas.

"We have already lost what was our Deirdre. There is nothing remaining of her. She betrayed us." Legolas swore vehemently.

"But, Di would never do that." I argued.

"She has, Saffron. You have to get that through your head. She is working with the enemy now. That was her choice. And we all have to live with it." He stated in an enraged tone of assurance.

My eyes found his and in the blue orbs, I saw a misting of tears. He refused to let the water fall from his eyes. A sad comprehension filled me and with a depressed manner I left the elf behind in the trees and returned to the campsite, sinking down beside Nimiwen.

**Deirdre's POV**

Life in Mordor was actually going surprisingly well. There were several human servants who waited upon the black tower, and because I was going to be queen, me. This at least insured me some company, other than the grotesque visits from the Mouth.

Every day, my mind would stray a little to my old friends and companions. But truly those words did not reflect those beings for me anymore. Every time that I thought of them my blood ran hot with anger at their betrayal. They could have done something to save me from my time in Isenguard. But I was beginning to enjoy my life in Mordor. I was lady of all before me. And with Sauron still incorporeal I didn't actually have to answer to anyone.

Just as I was relaxing at the vanity, brushing out my growing hair which seemed to lighten with every day spent in Mordor turning slightly blonder, a knock sounded at my door. With a huff, I rose from my seat and strode over towards the door yanking it open to reveal the form of my lady maid Morwen.

"Mistress Deirdre, the Mouth of Sauron has requested your presence at dinner." Morwen said, her eyes averting so that she would not offend.

Although that was still pointless with me, she was my only female companion and so she was often the only person I spoke kindly toward.

"Very well." I returned, stepping out into the hallway.

We walked down the hall toward the formal dining room that was designed for entertaining and holding council. Sitting already to the left side of the head of the table was the Mouth. The creature had lost its name many years ago, and now was called after his most prominent feature. I strode toward the head of the table, taking my place in the lord's seat. It was technically my place as highest member of the household until Sauron regained a body, so I sat proudly in the seat of honor.

"You wished to speak with me, Captain?" I questioned in a bored tone, preferring to address him aloud by his rank.

"Yes, my lady. It seems that we need to discuss your knowledge of the future and how exactly we are going to be handling the assault on Gondor." He questioned, his enormous teeth straining against his thin lips.

"The attack on Gondor will continue as planned. There is no reason for a change. While we may not win the initial assault once the Rohirrim arrives, fate will turn in our favor and deliver all that we could desire to our front door." I replied, my mouth seeming to work against what I was planning to say.

Instead of allowing the frown to mar my calm façade, I turned to the food that was set about on my plate. There was fresh fruit and vegetables as well as meat and bread sitting on my plate. I placed one of the grapes into my mouth, crushing out its innards in my mouth.

"I am ever so relieved to hear your input on the strategy, my lady." His mouth pulled up to one side in a smirk, which creepily still bared his teeth.

I nodded my head, covering my thoughts with the pretense of eating. But my mind was trying to figure out what exactly he had meant by that. And why I was so willing to help them. As I had nearly cleared my plate of food, a wave of weariness spread through my body, beginning at my core and sweeping out to my extremities.

"Please excuse me, Captain. But it seems that I have need of rest." I excused myself politely, rising from my seat and making my way back towards my chambers where I collapsed onto the bed.

"My lady, is something the matter?" Morwen's voice cut through the fog in my head.

"No, I just feel overtired at the moment. I think it would be best if I retired for the evening." I replied.

"Very well, my lady." She returned, helping me rise from the bed.

Morwen assisted me in removing my clothing and corset as well as changing into my nightgown. With every passing minute my body seemed to grow wearier. Finally, she doused the candles and lamps about the room, leaving only the one by my bedside glowing, before departing from the room.

As I lay in the bed, my mind began to wander over what had changed since I had come to Mordor. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what was causing the change in my attitude or the willingness to assist both the Mouth as well as Sauron himself. But still I felt that I was now leaning towards their side in this war. Shaking the thought from my head I quickly extinguished the remaining light source and settled in among the plush fabrics of my bed. A final thought floated through my mind of Legolas and how he would be reacting to my absence from Isenguard. A flash of anger flooded me before I fell into the oblivion of sleep.

**Saffy's POV**

I hadn't tried talking to Legolas anymore since that encounter; instead I was finding myself spending all my time with Nimiwen and the hobbits. The journey back to Edoras was fairly swift, only taking a few days, and it was early in the afternoon when we reached the edges of the town and passed through the gates.

A stable boy came out to collect our horses when we reached the area before the golden hall. It seemed so strange to me to be coming back to Edoras in such a similar way as before, yet it was so glaringly different. There was life in the town, children played in the streets and laughter was heard throughout the walled in area. While children and most every adult were not allowed to venture far from the walls of Edoras, for their safety, there was still much more life in the town. Several families were still unloading their things back into their houses and women were clustered together minding their children with sad expressions on their faces, they were the widows.

Standing atop the steps of the Golden Hall, was Eowyn. A soft smile set on her face to see our return and I was sure that she was going to embrace both her brother and uncle as soon as they reached her. For Eowyn, things were definitely looking up. Even though she wasn't allowed to fight in the past conflicts, which I know weighed heavily on her pride.

"Welcome back to Meduseld." Eowyn proclaimed, her smile warm as her eyes met those of our party. "Please rest, for their will be a great feast held in the honor of those who fell in battle."

With her words, we dispersed. Both Theoden and Eomer embraced Eowyn before going into the hall, presumably for a bath; while our fellowship slipped inside in hopes of returning to where they had been resting since our previous stay in Edoras. Nimiwen and I approached Eowyn, planning on a short greeting prior to heading inside for some much deserved rest.

"Where is your friend Deirdre?" Eowyn asked, her observance scraping across raw nerves.

"Mordor, we believe. She was taken from Isenguard prior to the take-over." I replied, my voice slightly cracking with emotion as I spoke.

Nimiwen laced her fingers with mine as Eowyn's face fell to comprehension. She gave a soft nod and rested her hand gently on my shoulder for comfort. With a weak smile, she left Nimiwen and me to make our way into the Hall and prepare for the feast tonight.

We found our way back to my old bedchamber. The sheets had been freshly changed, along with two tubs resting in the bathing room to the side, both of which containing steaming water.

"Don't worry so much, my love." Nimiwen soothed, sweeping my hair away from my face and back behind my ears. "Just for tonight, relax and enjoy yourself. The troubles of the world can wait 'til morning."

I gave her a small smile and nodded my head in agreement. She must have decided that wasn't an appropriate response, as she brought our lips together in a fiery clash.

"Let's get out of these filthy traveling clothes." She muttered against my lips, her voice holding the implications of a wonderful night.

***End Chapter 4***

So, here's the latest chapter. I hope that you all like where the story is going so far. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings.

***Chapter 5***

**Saffy's POV**

Nimiwen and I strode into the main hall of Edoras as people began to take their seats at the many benches throughout the room. There were open seats beside Legolas and Gimli towards the front of the room, near to Gandalf and Aragorn. A hush had fallen over the hall by the time that we had settled into our places on the bench.

Eowyn kneeled before Theoden as he sat upon his throne, Eomer standing to his right side. She proffered a goblet filled with a wine to the King, bowing her head as she did so. A tender smile crossed the king's face as he took the goblet from her.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden proclaimed, raising the goblet into the air as he stood before the people of Rohan. "Hail the victorious dead!"

A cry of 'Hail' filled the room as every person repeated after the king. The tankards of ale which had filled the tables were raised and brought to the lips of their holder. I glanced quickly around the room, knowing that had those people not died by the swords of Uruk-hai they too would be toasting in the golden hall, before I raised the mug to my lips and took a swig.

The calm silence which had filled the hall was quickly diminished as cheers and food abounded. Laughter filled the air along with music from a few players in one of the corners. Women filtered into the room, as the majority were not expected to attend the toast to the victorious dead, as they were not warriors and had not faced battle. A few of the tables were pushed aside to create an impromptu dance floor, and somehow I let Nimiwen drag me onto the floor. Well, not that it took too much convincing, dancing was one of the things that I loved to do.

We spun around on the dance floor, earning cheers as our bodies moved in tandem, shifting along with the beat. The music continued to rise as the song neared its climax, Nimiwen spinning me around with speed as my skirt flared out around me. With the last note of the song, she spun me into her arms and dropped me down into a dip, causing an eruption of cheers to fill the air along with applause.

If only for moment, my mind had been completely cleared of troubles; it didn't matter that I was in a world not my own, or that my best friend was currently in what could be considered hell on earth, I was in the arms of the woman that I loved and it was an incredible feeling.

"It's the Dwarves who go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli cried loudly inter-mixing his words with laughter as he drank.

Deciding that this could be amusing, I dragged Nimiwen over towards where Gimli and Legolas were having a drinking contest as Eomer continued to present the full tankards to the pair. I sidled up next to Eomer, leaning in close so that the man could hear me over the sounds of celebration which filled the hall.

"Who's winning?" I questioned, my eyes dancing between the Dwarf and Elf.

"I can't tell." Eomer admitted, glancing down at me and Nimiwen. "They both have consumed the same amount of ale, enough to knock even the sturdiest man to the floor."

"Elves have a high tolerance to alcohol. Especially due to the fact that the brews of Man are much weaker than that of the Elves." Nimiwen interjected, causing the two of us to turn to her shock dancing within our eyes. "What? I haven't always been a well-respected warrior-maiden."

A laugh burst from Eomer as he slightly shook his head before turning his attention back to the drinkers. I turned to Nimiwen with a teasing smile on my lips, leaning in close to her ear so that my breath caressed the sensitive point at the end of her ear. "You never told me you had a wild side."

Her eyes met mine and a fiery passion raged within her ocean blue eyes. She raised a single perfectly formed blonde eyebrow in a challenging gesture before her lips danced to my ear and she whispered softly, "Would you like to see it?"

A soft laugh erupted from my lips as I nodded before nestling into her arms and watching Legolas' face. There was a wave of guilt when I thought about how I could be perfectly happy with the Elf that I loved, but his love was a traitor residing now in Mordor and set to be the next dark queen. Across his face there was little sign of emotion, but within his eyes there was a pain there. A slight smile crossed his face as he eyed Gimli taking another deep drink of ale before his nose crinkled at the sound of a raucous fart expelling from the dwarf. Not that I could blame the Elf, I took a step back away from the table at the sound.

After another drink, Legolas raised his hand as though inspecting it for damage; his fingers moving experimentally before his face.

"I feel something." Legolas stated with confusion tinting his tone. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

The Elf looked up to Eomer as though silently asking whether or not the alcohol was actually causing the sensation within his fingers. Before the man could answer however, Gimli interrupted with a loud burp before a laugh.

"Hah, what did I say?" Gimli roared in amusement. "The Elf can't hold his liquor."

My eyes wavered to the pile of tankards before Legolas, totaling to over twenty. Considering that he was only now being affected by the alcohol he was holding up fairly well. My eyes moved back to Gimli as his laughter subsided and his expression screwed up, eyes crossing. The Dwarf fell backwards as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out from too much to drink. Legolas calmly surveyed this, peering down at the downed Dwarf. His eyes flickered up to the three of us standing around the table.

"Game over." Legolas stated simply, a smile tugging at his lips.

Eomer was the first to come out of his momentary shock as he burst out laughing at the Elven prince. I joined in the laughter, finding hilarity in Legolas' innocent expression. Instead of staying around to help with the relocation of the unconscious dwarf, Nimiwen dragged me back over to where the tables were pushed to the sides. I gave a slight wave back to my friends before we continued to dance the night away.

***Legolas' POV***

It was strange, how simply it was to push thoughts of Deirdre away when given something else to focus upon. As amusing as it was, watching Gimli fall due to his inebriation I would be incredibly grateful to him for the challenge, as it freed my mind for at least a little while. Eomer clapped me on the shoulder after we had settled Gimli on a bedroll, giving me a warm grin of congratulations.

"I'm going out for a bit of air." I informed him, making my way over towards the large doors which led to the fresh air outside the hall.

Eomer nodded and gave me a pitying look; he looked as though he wanted to say something but I just nodded my head and disappeared through the great edifice. The fresh air assaulted my senses, clearing the slight fog of alcohol from my mind and relieving the constant pressure which had been within my head from the excessive noise.

There was a low wall of stones at the edge of the veranda outside the hall, and I strode over to the corner and took a seat on the hard surface. My eyes turned towards the heavens as I found the star of Earendil and my eyes searched the various constellations which painted the night sky. It was relaxing, letting my mind wander so far away in such beauty. I couldn't help the bittersweet taste I felt when surrounded by the night air however. Thoughts of Deirdre filled my mind. The passion which filled her eyes as we shared secret encounters within the forest of Lothlorien, the time that we shared talking at night and I developed the first buds of love for her within my heart. So much of our love was shared at night that it was easy to perceive it was only a dream, something so insubstantial that it seemed to shatter the moment that it was touched by dark hands. Perhaps it was never real at all, but instead only lingered in my mind as a fantasy and hope for what my dear friends had. But the touch of her skin, the sounds which escaped her swollen lips, her whispered words of eternal love. They all seemed to cling within the recesses of my mind, proof of what we had shared.

A hot anger filled my heart as she formed within my mind, the moon and stars shining their silver light upon her skin and making her appear fairer than any other being that ever tread on the soil of Arda. She had been as fair as Lady Varda herself with more inner strength than any elf I had ever met and more passion for battle than even Aragorn. She burned with intensity, whether it was for violence or seduction. But her betrayal is what stung my heart, that being so completely fooled by her I did not expect her to turn her back upon us for a chance at power. She abandoned her last tie to her world for the chance to be a dark queen. The thought that she had only been stringing me along, so that she could gain the position of princess of Mirkwood, stabbed at my very soul. It was something that I had faced before, with power hungry elleths, but never before had I been so vulnerable and emotionally involved with such a creature. Perhaps that was her lure, the trick she used to appear weak and helpless and ensnared the senses like a drug.

While contemplating her nature, I did not hear the footsteps until a heavy hand settled on my shoulder. My hand instinctively flicked up and grabbed the wrist of the being who sought to take advantage of my lowered defenses. But as I flipped the wrist, bending the arm in what would be a painful manner, my eyes flashed towards the face of the man who had approached me. My dearest companion, Aragorn, stood before me a slight expression of pain upon his face but at no point did he allow a cry to escape him.

"I apologize, my friend. I'm a bit on edge." I informed him, releasing his wrist and lowering my hand back to the cold stone which I sat upon.

"What thoughts cause you to fear an attack on a night of celebration in Edoras, might I ask." Aragorn questioned, taking a seat next to my and gazing out onto the horizon his eyes occasionally flickering to the stars above us.

"What thoughts would you expect to plague my mind?" I asked him rhetorically, knowing he knew exactly what was bothering me.

"Ah, so Deirdre has you so occupied that you left the celebration." He mused aloud, sadness and pity seeping into his voice.

It was something that beginning to perturb me, the never ending pity; that I had loved someone who betrayed us so completely. I think that the only person who still clung to the illusion that Deirdre was not in league with Sauron was Saffron, but as each day passed I could see the resolve and hope dimming within her and falling to acceptance.

"Yes, I feel a fool to have been unable to see her nature, to have been so close to a traitor. To think that I actually loved her, but it seems it was all one-sided." I spoke aloud, feeling some of the emotion which I was steadfastly holding back seep into my voice.

"Do you truly believe that?" Aragorn asked, looking away from the stars and straight at me, shock apparent upon his face. "That she never loved you."

"Aragorn, she has betrayed us. Fled to Isenguard, and now rests within Barad-dur to be Sauron's dark queen. What do you think?" I asked harshly, annoyance that he didn't automatically believe the same filtering through me.

"I know not what has become of the Deirdre that we traveled with, or whether the lies of Saruman and the black tower are to be taken for truth. But I do believe that she loved you." Aragorn stated, his eyes softening but not filling with pity as I half-expected them to.

"Thank you for your counsel, my friend. But I must think on this." I told him, my mind already contemplating what he had told me.

"I will return to the celebration then. I hope that you can push this aside and find some enjoyment tonight, for we may not have the chance to celebrate again for some time." He stated as he rose from the stone and slowly made his way back towards the loud party within.

His steps retreated before they were swallowed up by the cheers and music erupting from the doorway. As the great doors closed behind him, I was once more left to the silence and serenity of the night. My eyes again traced over the constellations and I reflected on what Aragorn had said.

***End Chapter 5***

So there it is. I hope that everyone reading this is enjoying it. I would love to get some feedback from you guys. I am getting really lonely when it comes to the review department.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If you think that I own LOTR you are sadly mistaken. I can dream though.

***Chapter 6***

**Pippin's POV**

Sleep was elusive tonight. Or more, this morning. Everyone else in the hall seemed to be asleep, as they had all crept into a place to rest after they celebrated until the early hours of the morning. I had been laying in the room given to the fellowship, it was just off of the main hall but gave a sense of distance and privacy to our party, when I felt the pull. The strange orb which Gandalf had taken from me after Saruman had dropped it from atop Orthanc pulsed with longing to be held by hands not those of a wizard. It was calling to me, and I wasn't sure that I didn't want to hold it one more time.

I slowly rose from my bedroll, taking a glance around the room to ensure that no one was moving around and would ask any questions of me. When it seemed safe, I silently crept from my place inching closer and closer to where Gandalf lay cradling the orb.

"What are you doing?" Merry's voice hissed harshly from several feet away.

I glance back to look at my friend, he made no move to hinder me and hadn't even pulled aside his coverings. My mind turned back to the task at hand as I felt the pull of curiosity and the aura of the orb calling to me. Nearing the figure clothed entirely in white, I halted abruptly when the eyes of the wizard lay on my form. Gandalf was a force to be reckoned with, having punished me and Merry time and time again. I remember once talking with Deirdre, telling her how I feared Gandalf thought me only a burden, she had assured me that Gandalf felt no such thing and merely lashed out when he got frustrated.

After shaking the thoughts of Deirdre from my mind, I waved a hand before Gandalf's face. No reaction. Apparently he slept with his eyes open as Legolas and Deirdre had. I had reached out to take the clothed bundle from his arms when an idea struck me. My eyes fell upon a round jug which was about the same size as the orb. A smirk crossed my face as I plucked the jug up and edged closer to Gandalf. It was now or never, and I really wanted to get a look at the orb once more, so I snatched the orb from his arms and replaced it with the jug.

The wizard merely adjusted the weight in his arms and gave a deep contented sigh in his sleep. Now the hard part was over and I could inspect my prize. I moved back over towards my bed roll, settling down with the clothed orb before me.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" Merry whispered, finally moving slightly from his bed and scooting minutely toward me.

"I just want to look at it," I said, my eyes fixed on the cloth as I slowly pulled it away from the orb ceremoniously. "just one more time."

"Put it back." He scolded, which was amusing after all of the foolish things that he had talked me into doing with him.

With caressing hands, I unwound the cloth finally revealing the obsidian sphere before me. The sheer beauty of it struck me, it held a dark loveliness. A smile crossed my lips as I reached out to touch the black stone.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed once more.

My mind disappeared from the hall with Merry by my side and the snores of Gimli echoing through the air. Images flitted through my mind as orcs flooded a city, slaying several men as they fanned out from the river that they had arrived on. The image changed instead to a great white courtyard, a pure white tree stood in the center of it. Garbed in black and bloody red, Deirdre waded through the chaos and screams which filled the air around her, a dark sneer upon her face as she brought a sword through the neck of a man. Smoke filled the air as the beautiful white tree which had stood so proud blackened with flame and Deirdre gave a shout of victory.

A gasp escaped my lips, I would not believe what I was seeing. Suddenly, the images changed once more drawing me before a red eye wreathed in flames which screamed of the horrors that it wanted to commit. The heat of its gaze seemed to burn through me, but I cleared my head of all but what I had seen of Deirdre wading through battle.

"Who are you?" the voice hissed through my mind, carving a pathway of agony.

I slammed my mouth shut to resist the temptation to give myself away and thought once more of Deirdre as she sliced through the muscles of that man's neck, causing his head to roll to the ground with a thud and a splash of blood.

"Answer me!" it demanded. "What is your name?"

The look of sheer victory upon her face as the city around her burned and bled. The image seared across my mind, blocking out every other thought.

"Who are you?" It roared one last time.

The blood that had pooled on the ground before her was inconsequential as she kicked the body away from her, as though the man that she had just slain disgusted her. Screams of death rent the air as she stood proud.

Agony seared through my mind, burning from both my hands and from my head behind my eyes. My muscles spasmed from the radiating pain which ripped through my body, feeling like thousands of blades digging through my skin and dragging along the bone. The weight which had seared my hands abandoned me suddenly, leaving me in only darkness. There was nothing, not my body, not the pain, or any trace of light. Darkness alone surrounded me.

A jerking forced me to come back to my senses, revealing Gandalf before my eyes; one of his hands laying on my forehead and the other seeming as though it had just slapped my cheek. I can feel the trembling running through me, memories of the pain which had just ripped its way through my entire being.

"Look at me." Gandalf ordered, but I didn't want to meet his eyes.

Shame burned through me just as the pain of fire had done moments before. My eyes finally turned to the grey-blue eyes of Gandalf.

"Forgive me, Gandalf." I pleaded, shutting my eyes to block out the painful light.

"Look at me." Gandalf declared once more, making me meet his eyes. "What did you see?"

"I saw a tree, a white tree in a courtyard. It was dead. The city was burning." I stated, pausing for a moment as the image returned to my mind. "I saw Deirdre in the chaos."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf questioned. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw Him." I shuddered remembering the voice which filled my head and the burning of the eye. "I could hear his voice in my mind."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf's face grew dark with fear. "Speak."

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." I whimpered at the memory of the pain which surged through my flesh.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf questioned harshly, needing desperately to know that the secret was still safe.

My eyes stuck to his, needing him to believe that I would never share such information. I could see the understanding in his eyes as he read what I had to say.

"Nothing." The word was barely formed upon my lips before Gandalf moved me back over to my bed.

"Rest now, Perrigrin."

And with those words, I allowed my eyes to shut falling into a soothing land of dreams away from pain and fire.

***Saffy's POV***

"Can you be sure of what the Halfling told you, Gandalf?" Theoden questioned from his throne.

It had been a few hours since the events with the palantir, but we could not have met any sooner. Both Pippin and Aragorn needed some rest after their contact with the dark object, which caused our meeting to be put off until the first rays of the sun crested over the horizon.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eye." Gandalf remarked, his gaze flickering over to the hobbit being discussed. "A fool. But an honest fool, he remains."

I couldn't help but notice the hint of affection that tinted Gandalf's voice, as much as Pippin irritated the wizard he still cared deeply for the hobbit.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Gandalf declared, his eyes ranging over our assembled group. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

A moment of silence fell upon the hall, as the information which Gandalf had just announced sank in. My eyes turned to Theoden, who sat stroking his beard in thought. It was almost like watching the gears in his mind turn as he processed this.

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked of the room, almost begging to be answered so that he could shoot down whoever responded.

"I will go." Aragorn declared, rising from his seat as though intending to leave this moment.

"No!" Gandalf interjected quickly, effectively stilling the ranger.

"They must be warned." Aragorn argued passionately, his desire to helps his city shining within his eyes.

"They will be." Gandalf spoke calmly before moving towards Aragorn and whispering to him quickly before turning his attention back to the rest of the room. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going alone."

The ominous tone sliced through the air, hanging like thick fog. It seemed that those were the only words needed to bring the meeting to an end, as Gandalf strode from the hall his cloak billowing out behind him.

***Deirdre's POV***

It was unbearable. An anger filled my blood and flesh most of the day now, with no way to release the flood of emotions I was beginning to lash out at all those around me. Sadly, Morwen suffered the most from this, as she spent the most time around me.

The brush that Morwen was currently pulling through my hair caught on a tangle, causing me to give a cry of indignation and callously scold her to be more careful with her work. The nasty remark helped to temper my mood even the slightest, causing realization to wash over me.

"That is it." I declared, moving from my seat before the vanity and rising. "Morwen, it is impossible for us to continue on this way. The slightest things seem to set my teeth on edge and burn hot in my veins. Go to one of the guards and find me swords."

Morwen's eyes grew wide with fear at my words, but she quickly did as I instructed, dashing out of the room. It took a moment of confusion after the wind from her departure had brushed passed me to realize that she must have thought I was going to injure her when I received the weapons. A frown crossed my lips, was it really that likely that I would slit her throat at the slightest provocation.

Burning filled my muscles, an aching need to move; to slice through flesh and bone, hewing down all in my path. My palms itched to have the familiar weight of metal within my grasp. Deciding that I may as well warm up before Morwen returned with my weapons, I stretched out my body and trying to release the knotting which filled my flesh.

"Mistress…" Morwen's voice hesitantly questioned as she offered me dual blades. "The weapons that you requested."

"Thank you, Morwen." I commented, taking the swords into my hands and testing their weight before fastening them about my waist. "Would you know where the training grounds are? I feel the need to let out some aggression."

A whoosh of air flowed from Morwen when she realized that I had no intention of harming her and was releasing the anger which had been boiling within me in a fairly productive way.

"Of course, Mistress. If you will follow me." With those words, she turned and opened the door motioning for me to quit the room before her.

I strode towards the door, pausing when I was abreast with Morwen. Her eyes were tilted down slightly, not meeting my gaze even though she was a few inches taller than I.

"Morwen," I asked quietly attempting to get her attention. "you know that you don't have to fear me, don't you?"

My voice came out soft and caring, which almost shocked me. I sounded like I used to, no venom tinting my words. The dark haired woman raised her gaze so that she met my eyes directly, shock embedded within. After a moment of looking into my eyes and gauging my sincerity, she nodded her head, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"Good, because you are the only true companion that I have here, and I would hate for you to be nervous in my presence." I informed her, before walking through the doorway.

***End Chapter 6***

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But I have officially run out of pre-written material and between work and school I barely have enough time to sleep. Personally, I blame Melville for written Moby Dick. But enough of my ramblings.

Please read and review. It makes the author happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sadly, I do not own LOTR.

***Chapter 7***

**Deirdre's POV**

Euphoria settled over me as the tension dissipated from my muscles. The burning from hard use filled the tissue, but it felt almost pleasant. Blood dripped from the swords in my hands, striking the ground with a dulled plop. I smirked as I turned away from the injured orcs behind me; none were fatally wounded but each and every one of them bled from my blades.

"Mistress," Morwen's voice cut through the air, she stood to the side of the training grounds with a towel and pitcher held in her grasp. "You have some blood on your face."

I strode over to her, sheathing my swords in the process. My fingers found their way to my face and I could feel the damp specks of Orc blood resting on my skin. When I reached her, the woman handed me the towel which had been slightly dampened with water. After wiping the sweat and blood from my face, I took the proffered pitcher and downed a gulp of the cool liquid.

"Shall we return to our chambers, Morwen?" I questioned, my voice smooth having lost the harsh edge because my anger was slightly culled at the moment.

"Of course, Mistress." She replied kindly, walking by my side as we left behind the carnage of the training field.

**Saffron's POV**

"Sitting here and waiting for the beacon to light isn't going to do anything, you know that right?" Nimiwen's voice cut through the silence which filled the air.

"There is no harm in having a second pair of eyes watching." I replied somewhat curtly, my temper had frayed slightly from the long days of waiting for the fire in the distance.

"Saffy, you have to get up and do something." Nimiwen reiterated she had made this argument most every day since I began my watch.

It had been nearly a week since Pippin had ridden away with Gandalf to warn the steward what was to come. And still there was no sign of any cry for aid. Admittedly it took several days for them to reach the white city, but the seemingly endless waiting was beginning to wear on my mind. Going from one dangerous situation to another in quick succession was infinitely preferable to sitting around waiting for the next catastrophe to hit.

"Nimiwen, I'm fine. I just want the beacon to light as fast as possible so we can get Di back." I let the words escape my lips before the thought finished crossing my mind and I felt the keen sting of betrayal once more.

As much as I was attempting to keep hope that Deirdre was still on our side and just trapped in Mordor now instead of Isenguard, it just dimmed each and every day. And saying her name out loud just reinforced the fact that she wasn't here.

With a sigh, I heard Nimiwen walk away, returning to the great hall. A hint of guilt swelled within my chest, encasing my heart in iron. Instead of spending these idle days with my loved ones and friends, I was waiting to spring back into the fray once more and risk death. A small part of my mind whispered that someone had to make up for what was happening. That if Di had abandoned our cause then someone else had to fight even harder against Mordor to overcome them. But I tried to push those thoughts away again.

My eyes traced the horizon once more, dancing over the peaks of the mountains which contained the beacon tower. Some miniscule flash caught my attention and instinctively my head turned to find the disturbance in my view. It was much like the way that when you hear a noise, like a car crash, you just know exactly where to look. A slowly engulfing orange shape began to form on the peak of a mountain. With wide eyes, I jumped up from my place and took off running towards the golden hall.

"Aragorn!" I called, catching the wind which spasmed out from his racing path and brushed against me.

He glanced back over his shoulder as he sprinted through the city, and somehow jumped over a pile of hay without looking at it, flashing a smile at me. If there is anything to be said about rangers, it was that their stamina was incredible. I tried to keep a pace that was close to his, though I'm sure that I was failing, as I rushed through the wake which the ranger caused.

Silence in the golden hall was broken by my ragged breathing as I tore into the building. With barely a glance from Theoden, he turned his gaze back to the panting ranger.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden proclaimed, causing an immediate stir to arise within the room. "Muster the Rohirrim. Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days."

With a nod of his head and a slight smile, Eomer began to move from the room to follow the orders of the king. A few of the other soldiers who had been waiting at the additional entrances to the hall moved as well, following their captain. Yet all were halted by what the king stated next.

"On the third, we ride for war." Theoden's voice rang magnanimously through the room.

The king quit the room quickly, going to prepare himself for war. With a quick smile Aragorn departed with a quiet Legolas following after him. For a moment, it seemed as though I was alone within the golden hall. That is, until Nimiwen stepped out from beside one of the great columns which lined the room.

"So it has come to pass already. That we are called upon to ride to war once more." Nimiwen stated, approaching me and taking one of my hands within her own. "Why were you so hopeful for this to come sooner? Waiting for the beacons to light for the past four days and nights?"

"Because with any luck, the sooner that we ride to war, the sooner that it ends." I responded, smiling before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Let us hope that you are right. I look forward to the time when war does not rule our lives." She returned, a sweet smile resting upon her lips.

Hand in hand, we strode from the royal hall and into the chaos which overwhelmed the streets of Edoras. There was commotion everywhere, as the order for war had clearly been proclaimed. There were young women, weeping as they bid farewell to their lovers, brothers, and friends. Children cried as their mothers shooed them back inside so that they could prepare for their husbands' departure.

"Excuse me!" Merry's lilting voice sliced through the commotion as he approached Theoden with his sword in his hands. "I have a sword. Please accept it. I offer you my service, Theoden King."

The hobbit dropped to his knees, proffering his blade to the king. After a short pause, Theoden laid his hand on Merry's shoulder before raising the hobbit back to his feet.

"And I gladly accept it." The king responded as he smiled down at the young warrior now in his service. "You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan."

With a grin, the hobbit bowed and left the king to fetch his pony so that he could ride to Dunharrow. Nimiwen raced off to the stables as well, retrieving our horses as my eyes searched the crowd for our friends. I espied Legolas and Gimli resting upon their horse with Aragorn sitting aside Brego beside them. Maneuvering through the crowd, I made my way to where our group stood.

"Are you prepared to ride once more into battle, Saffron?" Aragorn asked, concern tinting his voice.

"Do you doubt my skill in battle, my friend?" I questioned in a teasing voice.

"Of course not, I trained you myself." He stated proudly, dropping the topic.

Nimiwen returned to our group holding two sets of reins in her hand, one for her horse and the other for mine. I mounted my steed Aldren, now resting at the same level as all the others. Gimli surveyed the swarm of horse riders which surrounded our party before letting out a snort.

"Horsemen! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli stated proudly, eyeing with disdain the fact that everyone was astride a horse.

I was slightly worried about how common infection was among the Dwarf people, considering that most of Gimli's comments about his people was based around their lack of hygiene, which he was more than proud of. Shaking the thought from my head, I let my thoughts return to the conversation around me.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas stated solemnly, his voice flat with sadness.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land." Eomer's voice roared through the army which surrounded us, drawing a surge of energy from the hearts of the soldiers preparing them for what was to come.

"To the ending of war." I muttered, knowing that the only person who was going to be able to hear me was Nimiwen as she was the closest to me.

With a great cry our army surged forward, moving one step closer to battle.

***End Chapter 7***

There it is, sorry that I haven't gotten it up sooner. But to be perfectly frank I have finals next week, so I've been kinda stressing over those. Also, for those of you who are interested the name of Saffron's horse means "old king", it's an Olde English name.

Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get the quicker I am likely to update.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sadly, I don't own LOTR

***Chapter 8***

**Saffron's POV**

Oh, my thighs were sore from sitting astride Aldred for so long. Admittedly, I had ridden a horse for longer than this already, as the journey from Helm's Deep to Isenguard was decidedly longer. But the irritation was still there. I glanced towards the head of the column of riders that my party traveled in. We were towards the front, only about ten people back from the king, so his voice carried back to us when he gave orders to the riders about him.

Cries sounded in the air to make way for the king as we made our way through the newly established encampment. There were loud voices thundering throughout the camp along with laughter and the sound of hammers banging away at an anvil making last minute changes to weapons and armor. A woman's laugh pervaded the air, causing me to glance to the side and see a young maiden with a great cauldron of steaming stew making her way among the men in the lower ground and laughing when she interacted with the men. The higher up the steep cliff face that we seemed to go, the more restless that the horses began to feel. There was the echo of neighing horses sounding from the large plateau that our part of the camp was built on. I could feel Aldred shifting slightly uneasily beneath me.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden's voice questioned as we passed one of the men who had been at Edoras.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord." Grimbold answered strongly.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch." Sounded the voice of a young soldier on foot; his head bowed slightly in reverence to the king.

As we cleared the path completely, the sight of the camp which we would be staying in became apparent. There were several hundred tents resting atop our plateau, an especially large one standing out as it overviewed the terrain below. While the sight of so many tents up on our part encouraged me slightly, I was harshly reminded that many of those tents were intended for the women of the court who would return to Edoras as well as different weapons and armorers that needed to be set up to hold the equipment until it was time to depart.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?" Theoden asked, rousing me from my thoughts.

"None have come, my lord." Another soldier replied after a moment of silence, there was a slight frown on the man's face as he spoke.

A grim silence fell over our company as those words rang out. It was the first really bad news on our growing army, and hopefully that was going to be the only area of Rohan which did not heed soldiers for the cause. My eyes flitted over towards Nimiwen as she rode by my side, the dread in my eyes was mirrored in hers.

"There is yet time before we must ride for battle." She reassured me quietly, reaching out and grasping my hand.

"Of course. More will come." I restated, squeezing her hand slightly before looking back towards where Aragorn and Theoden were dismounting.

I moved my horse closer to the pair, being met by a young boy. His charge must have been to look after our horses, and so I passed the reins to him as I dismounted and moved closer. Once I was standing beside Aragorn and the king, I laid my hand gently on Aragorn's shoulder to reassure him that he had support.

"Six thousand spears, less than half of what I hoped for." Theoden said grimly, his gaze ranging over the lower level of the encampment.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn stated bluntly, a frown settling on his visage when he spoke.

"More will come." Theoden announced, confident in the muster of his people.

The words struck me, since I had just a few moments before said that exact same thing in order to reassure myself. It seemed to me that he wanted someone to tell him that it would be alright, instead of him having to reassure all the others. Just in that moment it struck me how incredibly difficult it had to be to be king, especially during war time. Not only did he have to do what was best for those closest to him, but also for his people. Even his allies had to weigh heavily on his mind, how much he would risk of his own people for their safety. The burden which fell on Theoden's shoulders grew as I watched his face, marks of his grief over his son passing still were etched into his features. But it seemed more than just that, it was his responsibility to keep his people safe, and during war each and every death fell back on his shoulders, on his decisions.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn." Aragorn commented, staring at the king. "Then we must ride."

With grim determination, Theoden nodded his head. He looked towards where Eomer was standing near his horses and began moving towards him. My gaze returned to Aragorn, his face was a mask of determination. There was fear and dread filling his grey eyes, as he looked out on the army below.

"Is there any chance for Gondor? Or are more lives being thrown away in this battle because of me?" Aragorn questioned, though it seemed that he was more talking to himself rather than to me.

"You of anyone should know Aragorn," I began, causing the older male to turn and face me. "there is always hope."

He gave me a crooked smile and rested his hand on my shoulder, it was a motion that I had seen him do to Legolas several times. In that moment it seemed as though the cares of war were stripped away for only a moment and he could just smile and be the ranger, not the heir to an endangered throne. The moment of calm shattered with the cry of a horse, neighing and pulling against it's handler as it backed away from a passageway in the mountains.

His face dissipated back to its stern mask as he strode over to see what was causing the commotion, but before we arrived at the horses where Legolas and Gimli stood, Aragorn paused looking at the passage. Between two sides rent open in the mountain, there was a twenty foot across gap, a single pathway winding into the mountains. Amidst the mist which cloaked the path, I thought I spied the shape of a face watching our camp from the mountains. But it seemed to slip back into the mist before any details were visible.

"Aragorn," Gimli's gruff voice called, pulling Aragorn from a similar reverie to my own. "let's find some food."

With a nod, Aragorn began to move away from the pathway into the mountains. But still I paused for a moment, taking a step towards the ravine. The mist spilled out from the ravine towards me, wrapping around my ankles like tendrils as I inched closer to find something within. Just as a hand was appearing within, beckoning me inwards, Nimiwen rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, melethnin, we should rest. Word has begun to spread that we depart at dawn." She whispered gently into my ear, before taking my hand and leading me towards where our tent was erected.

The tent was of a deep green color, undistinguishable from the outside from any of other tents around. Yet inside, there was a layer of cloth lain across the floor in one large bed. I realized that there were no furs in our bed, unlike the halls of Edoras where the beds were lined with furs to keep out the cold.

As we entered the structure, Nimiwen unclasped her cloak from about her shoulders and removed the quiver and bow from her back. She moved with an elegant grace, every motion seemed to be like a dance. There was a candle lit resting on a stool, the golden light striking her features and gleaming off her hair. I moved forward to where she was disarming herself, and pushed her hair away from her ear so that the delicate point was exposed to the air.

"I don't believe we will be waiting until morning to depart, darling." I murmured softly so that my breath ghosted over her ear and sent a shudder rippling through her. "We will probably be leaving during the night with Aragorn and the others."

"Where will be leaving for if not to battle with Rohan?" she asked in a tone that seemed only slightly interested, it struck me that such things must have been less shocking due to her long life.

"The mountains I believe, though I will admit I am not entirely sure." I responded, spinning her around so that we were facing one another.

"Then perhaps we had best enjoy our privacy now, since I fear we will find any amongst our companions." She replied seductively, her soft pink lips curving up wickedly.

Instead of verbally agreeing, I pressed my mouth to hers, lightly brushing them together. She returned back the kiss, placing her hand down onto my shoulder to guide me down to the blankets beneath. The silkiness of her hair slid across my calloused hands, roughened by the harsh weather and the sword hilt. She brushed her soft hand across my cheek before tangling it in my hair, even after years of battle and training she still had incredibly soft skin aside from the minor calluses on the fingertips of her right hand.

With the slightest tug of my hair she tilted my head backwards, exposing my neck to her kisses. She brushed her teeth gently across the sensitive area of my neck, eliciting a gasp from my lips. My cloak was gently removed from my neck, falling backwards onto the blankets beneath us. Just then the tent flap was pulled open and a harsh cough sounded from the opening.

I glanced up, and standing there were Legolas and Gimli, both had averted their eyes but wore smirks on their faces. I let out a sigh of annoyance when Nimiwen pulled away and turned her eyes to glare at the two.

"Did you need something?" I questioned my voice slightly rough.

"We came to find you for dinner." Legolas announced finally returning his gaze back to the two of us on the ground.

"But we can always leave you be if you are too busy." Gimli teased, the smirk on his face growing as he spoke.

I rose from the ground, pulling my cloak up after me before helping Nimiwen from the ground. With a sigh, I shook my head back and forth. "You two are incorrigible."

***End Chapter 8***

Sorry that it has taken so very long for me to update this story. I would say that I was busy, but that really isn't excusable reason that I hadn't updated for so long, other than the fact that I had some trouble deciding what I wanted to put in this chapter.

Please let me know what you think of the chapter. So Read and Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

***Chapter 9***

**Aragorn's POV**

She was in my dreams, whispering softly as she lounged back on her chaise. Her long black hair was sprawled out around her, making her look even more divine than she normally did. The light struck her pale face, glistening off a tear as it fell from her face. My Arwen's face.

"I wish I could have seen him, one last time." The sweet cadence of her voice was broken by emotion, before mixing with a gasp for fresh air.

I watched as her hand fell from the couch to the ground, releasing the silver pendant from her fingers as it shattered on the ground in a thousand rays of light. But what struck me the most, was the way that the red of life in her cheeks, was fading away, leaving only milky white in its place. Her breath stilled in her chest, eyes closing one last time.

A gasp rent its way from my throat; reflexively I drew a knife brandishing it before me as though I could fight off the threat which plagued my slumbering mind. But there was nothing before my blade, nothing I could banish. Yet standing at the flap of my tent, about two feet from the end of my bedroll, stood a man of Rohan.

"Apologies, my lord. But King Theoden awaits you." The man said, before moving away from my tent and back out into the darkness of the encampment.

In an effort to shake the image in my dream from my mind, I ran my hand down my face. Then rising from the bedroll, I pulled on my boots which I had abandoned for comforts purposes and settled my light weapons on my waist. The walk to the king's tent was quick and relatively quiet, considering that most of the soldiers were now gathered around fires and speaking in quitter tones. When I swung aside the flap which kept the privacy of the tent, I saw Theoden standing somewhat awkwardly next to a figure clothed entirely in black. Yet, before I had time to consider what would make the king look uncomfortable in his own tent, Theoden spoke.

"I take my leave." He stated, nodding curtly to me in recognition before leaving through the tent flap I had just moment's ago stepped through.

Not really knowing what else to do, I took a step closer to the robed figure in an attempt to discover who it was. Yet my actions seemed unnecessary, when the figure turned around and dropped his hood, revealing my foster father.

"My lord Elrond." I stated with a slight bow, remembering from my upbringing that unless we were in the halls of Imladris in his personal chambers, we were to behave courteously.

He waved off my bow quickly, but the frown which had marked his visage still remained.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love." Elrond stated, his voice sounding more gravely than I had ever heard before. "Arwen has departed, Aragorn."

His words were simple. Yet heart-wrenching. I knew when I told her to leave at his behest it would be what was best for her. But still, there was the slightest bit of hope which blossomed in my heart and mind that when we defeated Sauron and destroyed the ring, she would be standing by my side. She would come to Gondor, be the queen to my king. But it seemed that not even Deirdre's words of promise that I would keep my love had held true. She was gone, undoubtedly passing away to the Grey Havens and beyond. Where the grief of war would never touch her.

"She has left for the Undying Lands." He announced, almost as though he wasn't sure that I had understood what he had previously stated. "But before she left, she entrusted me with a task. A last sign of her endless love for you."

This caught my attention, pulling me from the despair which was quickly filling my heart. I looked to Elrond, the elf who had taken me in as a child and raised me with as much care as his own children.

"The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond stated, bringing grimmer news the longer that this meeting continued.

"It will not be our end, but his." I returned, attempting to sound as confident as Theoden had when we talked about this same thing earlier in the day.

"You ride to war, but not to victory." Elrond stated derisively. "Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, you know this. But in secret, he sends another force, which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sail from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You are outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none." I returned.

"There are those that dwell in the mountains." He retorted.

"Murderers. Traitors. You would call upon them to fight?" I questioned, it was appalling to think that he would even suggest that. "They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." He confidently announced.

'_But what if that man has no desire to be King?'_ I thought, not wanting to take up the throne of Gondor. It was always Arwen's dream for our future. Yes, in the fellowship I had taken the leadership role after Gandalf fell to the Balrog. But there was a difference between leading seven other people, my friends, and leading the strongest kingdom of Men in Middle Earth.

I snapped from my train of thoughts as I saw Elrond remove a large sheathed blade from his cloak, pulling it free as he moved it into the open. The blade was as long as my arm easily, the handle bound in black leather. The candlelight gleamed off the bright metal. I could tell the sword was newly forged, the way that it gleamed. Yet there was something incredibly familiar about the blade.

"Anduril, flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

A smile worked its way onto my face. The blade that had been broken, before slicing through Sauron's hand separating him from the ring, was now newly made and shining before me. I took the sword by the grip, raising it to my face to examine the flame.

"Sauron will not have forgotten this blade." I commented, watching the light dance off the blade. "The blade that was broken will return to Minas Tirith."

The legacy which now rested in my hands gave me some measure of reassurance. Too long had my line fallen into shadows, leaving the care of Gondor to the hands of Stewards. And though it had survived all this time in their hands, the oncoming tide of Mordor would sweep through the city without more men.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Elrond assured. "Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Ónen i-Estel Edain." _I give hope to the Dunedain._

"ú-chebin Estel anim." _I have kept no hope for myself._

I finished the phrase that Elrond had taught to me years ago, the saying which gave me my childhood name. With that said, I placed my new sword in the sheath, attaching it at my waist.

"So she has sailed then." I enquired, my mind turning back to Arwen.

"Yes, she left for the havens with the last cycle of the moon." He responded. "She had waivered from the day that you left. But it seems that the Valar have granted her the foresight of what should happen if she remained in Middle Earth."

A stroke of fear pierced my heart as I considered his words. As much as I had wanted Arwen to stay by my side, if her fate should she have stayed was death then I would not risk it for anything.

"It is good that she sailed then."

I hardly noticed his movement before Elrond pulled me into an embrace, the likes he had not done since I had become of age nearly seventy years ago. After a moment of shock, I returned it by placing my hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Estel. For giving me back my daughter." He stated quietly.

We both pulled away in the silence, waiting for the other to break the silence. I could see the pain in Elrond's face that he had feared he would lose Arwen, who reminded him of his lost wife.

"I must return to Imladris with haste, it is unwise to leave it vulnerable. And you need to leave for the mountains." He stated, grasping my shoulder briefly before sweeping from the tent.

I stood in the King's tent for a few more moments in silence before the sound of the flap moving caused me to turn around. Standing there was Theoden, his face curious as to what had occurred between me and the stranger.

"What has happened?" He asked, getting right down to business.

"I need to depart. My path takes me another route to Gondor than with your men." I replied, not straight out saying what I was going to do as it would be taken as insane.

"You desired me to take my men into battle for Gondor when it could have been avoided. Yet you leave." Theoden announced, I tried to respond but he held up his hand and continued. "In Helm's Deep when I despaired you saved my people. I will endeavor to do the same for yours."

I nodded my head once before clasping Theoden's forearm in my hand and he repeated the action to me.

"I will see you in Minas Tirith, where we will prevail." I proclaimed, looking solidly into the eyes of the king.

"May your path be safe." He replied.

"And your path as well." I returned before exiting the tent and making my way towards my own.

**Saffy's POV**

Tick. Tock. It's almost sad the things that you miss when suddenly you are vaulted from your own world and into a world which is essentially in the dark ages. Like the sound that a clock fills the air with when you are waiting for something to happen and literally nothing else is happening. You know the one, where in the utter silence it rings louder than a hammer falling on a balloon. Yet that is precisely what I was missing while we waited at the entrance to the Paths of the Dead, stuck here until Aragorn showed up. At least it was nice out tonight.

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting for him to arrive, Aragorn came into sight nearing his horse to prepare Brego for the ride. Yet, when Eowyn approached him she seemed so worried and desperate that the moment felt incredibly intimate and awkward for me to be watching.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men." Her words were in a harsh whisper, which sadly carried fairly well.

"Eowyn…" Aragorn began, only slightly looking up from Brego's saddle when he spoke.

"We need you here." She cut him off.

"Why have you come?" the words seemed to come tiredly from his mouth as if he had already been dealt a great blow and just wanted to get the rest of this over with.

"Do you not know?" she asked him, her tone had softened slightly as she spoke.

"It is only a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." Aragorn's voice was broken as he spoke. "I have wished you joy since I first saw you."

Eowyn moved back quickly, turning so quick I was amazed her hair didn't whip Aragorn, before returning to the safety of the campfires and her people. I shifted slightly uncomfortable in the silence before Aragorn returned to his task of preparing Brego. My gaze moved over towards Legolas and Nimiwen, who were saddling our horses as well.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli's rough voice breaks the silence in the air as Aragorn moved closer and closer to the ravine.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn returned, attempting to sound firm but sounding more annoyed than anything.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas questioned rhetorically, slipping from the shadows to stand before.

"Or that of Elves?" I added on from my place on a boulder near to the edge of the ravine.

I felt the chill of the dead creeping up, like cold fingers gripping my shoulder. I couldn't suppress the shudder which shook my body. Aragorn let out a sigh of resignation as realization that we weren't giving up easily sunk in.

"You'd better face it, Laddie. We're coming with you." Gimli concluded, earning a brief nod from our ranger.

"Well, now that that's settled. Why don't we head down the dark path?" I asked, mounting my horse beside Nimiwen and looking down at my companions.

***End Chapter 9***

Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I've been really busy with work and this has actually been my first day off since Easter.

Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own LOTR.

**Chapter 10**

**Deirdre's POV**

War. The sounds raged outside of my window in the tower of darkness. The last of the Orc armies on foot were leaving Mordor, monitored by a single Nazgul. Yet there wasn't sorrow blooming in my chest for the attack that was going to fall on Minas Tirith. Only apathy.

The stale hot air filled my lungs as I watched over the departing armies in this red world. My mind was wandering over the outcomes of the battles to come, how they would only nearly fall into the favor of the fellowship. The thought was incredibly disturbing, the thin line between success and failure. My thoughts however were interrupted by a knocking at my door.

"Enter." I called, stepping back in from the balcony and the sound of an army.

Morwen quietly slipped into the room, a grim smile adorning her face. It was the same look she bore every time that the mouth of Sauron summoned me for a council.

"Dinner with the mouth again, Morwen?" I questioned blandly.

"Yes, my lady. He has requested you to join him for dinner tonight." Morwen responded in her pitying tone, she could never understand how I could stand to be at the same table with the mouth.

"Very well, I suppose I ought not to keep the mouth waiting." I responded drily, moving toward the door which she opened for me.

My footsteps sighed on the smooth stone of the hallways, barely making a sound as I strode towards the great dining room of the Tower. Inside the chamber the mouth sat in the seat just to the right of the great center chair. A smirk formed on my face when I saw this, so the captain of Mordor had learned his place. He rose from his seat when he saw me at the door, lowering his head in a bow.

"My lady, so glad you could join me." His words coursed like oil over silk, slimy and full of displeasure.

"Of course, captain. I presume you desire to speak of what will come to pass." I commented, taking my seat at the head of the table.

"Yes, my lady. Perhaps you would like to shed some light on what we should expect after the battle at Minas Tirith." He returned with a sneer.

"Very well." I replied, taking a drink of the wine which sat before me. "Our armies will be overcome outside the walls of Minas Tirith. This you know."

"Yes, my lady. Though I question why we waste the troops in this attack knowing that we shall fail."

"That is why you will never be a great strategist, captain. You think only of numbers and losses. Never thinking of what the enemy will be thinking." I retorted, before placing a piece of meat within my mouth.

"And what important thoughts of the enemy will come about by losing half our men?" he questioned harshly.

"They'll think they can win. That they have a chance. Defeating the invading force outside their walls will embolden them." I replied, looking at the mouth with a confident expression on my face. "There is nothing more dangerous than hope."

"So we shall make them think that they can succeed?"

"Yes, we shall make them come to us. And when they do, we will be waiting." I returned, slight warmth spreading across my throat.

Idly my hand wandered up to the pendant which hung at my throat; the stone had warmed against my skin, returning the heat to my flesh.

"Then we will crush the resistance."

"First we will crush their spirits. Within a month's time there will be intruders detected near Minas Morgul, behind them they will leave a corselet of mithril. With it, we shall break them."

A frown settled over the enormous yaw of the mouth, his straining lips dropped their sneer and pulled towards his chin.

"You question how armor may cause such pain?" I asked the mouth, amusement leaking into my voice. A dark cruel enjoyment filled with mockery.

"Yes, my lady." His tone had gained a darker current, anger threatening to break through the surface.

"You shall see, captain. When the time comes, you will wield a corselet and do more harm than any blade could." I finished with a smirk before finishing the food on my plate. "Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I would like to work with my bow a little more."

Before the mouth could say anything, I rose from my chair and strode out of the chamber. I didn't bother returning to my chambers, instead making my way directly down to the archery range. A man with rotted out teeth and dark hair, sat picking at his nails with a small dagger. As soon as I approached he quickly rose from his seat, bowing his head.

"I require a bow." I stated, causing the man to rush into motion.

I watched as the Southron man rushed away from the chair which he sat at, and instead searched out a sturdy and ornate bow. Once he had presented the bow to me, he lowered his head once more.

"That will do." I announced, allowing him to return to his seat.

As I turned away from the man I felt a hint of revulsion catch in my throat. Before when I had been at Isengard these moments struck me frequently, but now I could feel the shift in my heart. A searing iciness burned within my chest, blocking away the emotions which had bubbled within me for so long. Setting up to take my first shot at the target, the thought struck me. My heart truly was made of ice.

**Saffy's POV**

A chill swept through the canyon as we rode onwards towards the entrance of the mountain. In the distance I could spy the great black doorway, darkness against the grey stone of the mountain. The sun was beginning to rise, making the world more grey than black as it had been in the dead of the night. Yet the sounds of the morning, which rise up with the dawn of birds singing, animals moving around, even the wind sweeping through the trees and the grass were absent. Instead there was only the sound of our party and a distant echo of wind sweeping against rock. A chill swept through the canyon, sending a shiver up my spine the nearer we drew to the true paths of the dead.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" breaking the quiet which had ensconced us.

"One that is cursed." Legolas responded in a hushed tone, barely willing to break the silence and still of the road. "Long ago, the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North he shall come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Those words spoken as a prophecy, quieted Gimli for the time. Causing the haunting silence to reclaim the air. I glanced over at Nimiwen, seeing if she was at all affected by the sense of warning which surrounded us. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned to face me flashing a reassuring smile, before facing ahead once more.

After a few more minutes atop our horses, the creatures seemed hesitant and grudging with their steps. Forcing Aragorn to descend from Brego's back, meaning that the rest of us followed suit and were soon leading our horses down the pass.

"The very warmth of my blood feels stolen away." Gimli shivered, his eyes darting around as though searching for a cause to the chill in the air.

"The way is shut." Legolas stated in a haunting voice.

"It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it." Nimiwen continued, her voice gaining the same ghostly cadence that Legolas' had contained.

"The way is shut." Legolas finished his eyes traveling away from the doorway and over each member of our party.

A gust of wind swept out of the doorway, causing yet another shiver to sweep through me. Yet it disturbed the horses far more, they pulled away from the entrance rearing and crying as they did. My shoulder burned from the feeling of Aldred's incessant pulling. Finally, the reins were pulled free as Aldred fled back through the path we had already taken. The other horses raced along beside him, leaving only gusts of dirt behind them.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after his horse before turning to face the entrance to the mountain. "I do not fear death."

I watched the ranger slip into the shadows, after challenging the spirits which dwelled within. It kind of seemed like poking the bear with a spear to me, but I wasn't going to say anything to Aragorn.

Legolas walked straight in after Aragorn, his face set with determination. I took a glance over at Gimli and saw that he was wavering, before looking at Nimiwen. She gave me a soft smile of reassurance before it turned into a mischievous grin. With that look on her face she pulled out her bow and stepped into the darkness of the mountain. I shook my head back and forth for a moment in amusement, before heading in after them.

The darkness swallowed me whole, leaving the shock of darkness to sting within my brain. There was a moment where my eyes seemed to fill with light before returning to the black surroundings. I paused after a few steps into the mountain, letting the sound of the cavern bounce around me and my breath settle back to its normal volume. There were pounding footsteps coming from my rear, heavy enough to be Gimli. While ahead there was the slight brushing of feet across stone and dirt, elven and ranger footsteps crossing the ground gracefully. Aside from the chill and scent of rot in the air, it was almost peaceful surrounded by the darkness.

Something brushed my hand before grasping it, the feel of soft hands with calloused finger tips. My eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness around me, as I looked up I saw Nimiwen's pale blonde hair standing out in the shadows. I gave her a smile, knowing that she could undoubtedly see better than I could. There was the sound of someone fumbling about with their pack a little before me, before a blinding light filled the cavern causing me to gasp and cover my eyes.

The seared image of a flame flashing across my retinas, as my eyelids flickered open. Once the bright light began to dissipate from my vision, I looked to see Aragorn was holding a torch in his hand. I blinked my eyes a few more times, owlishly, before noticing that Aragorn was smirking at my reaction.

"Lead the way, fearless leader." I teased, gesturing for Aragorn to go first.

He rolled his eyes before taking off away from the entrance to the cave, leading us deeper into the cavern. Legolas glanced over our party ever so briefly before clutching his bow and following after Aragorn. My gaze turned to Nimiwen, who simply shrugged and continued after the slowly dwindling torchlight. I took a few steps, before looking back at Gimli as he held his axe aloft before him. His footsteps picked up rapidly, catching up to me as we continued on down the path.

There is a certain timelessness to the darkness, no matter how many whispered conversations or endless walking, minutes and hours seemed the same. It was quite like being back within the mines of Moria, only without the comforting presence of our companions. No hobbits complaining that they were hungry, or Gandalf's wise words and lessons, not even Di sitting beside me in the dark still soaked from lake water but teasing anyway.

Yet another gust of wind bit through my clothing and armor through to my skin, causing me to shudder. Fog was brushing through the pathway, leaving tendrils in the dark corners curling up towards the roof of the cave. I glanced into one of the corners, thinking I saw the shape of a person within the mist, before another shudder passed through me. The other members of our party halted, hands fingering their weapons. Seeming to pass it off as a trick of the light, Aragorn continued on down the pathway, leaving us in his wake. Yet both Nimiwen and Legolas stood fast, gazing into the corners and shadows, their eyes scanning methodically.

"What is it?" Gimli asked, his voice a muffled whisper. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied, nodding his head lightly towards the tendrils of mist.

"They are making their way down the path as well, towards the center of the mountain." Nimiwen added; her voice soft as though wary to warn the specters of our presence.

"Where?" Gimli questioned, concern tinting his voice.

"Pale banners like shreds of clouds. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." Legolas commented, continuing to watch the figures in the mist.

"The dead are following. They have been summoned." Nimiwen stated calmly, her voice becoming eerily impassive and emotionless.

I reached out and lightly touched her hand, causing her pale blue eyes to meet mine. She attempted to give me a reassuring smile; that everything was going to be fine. Yet there was something lacking within her expression, the slightest bit of fear that maybe we were in more trouble than we had previously thought. But it passed away, leaving only reassurance and confidence in its place. We continued down the corridor, moving slower now to muffle the sound of our footsteps. Though some part of me knew that it would do nothing to aid us.

"The Dead? Summoned?" Gimli's words flooded towards us, though he tried to cover up the fear. "I knew that. Good, very good."

His speech grew silent and there were no footsteps behind me, so I turned back slightly to see Gimli turning his head as though searching for the ghosts, then his cry rang out through the air once more. "Legolas!"

He followed after swiftly, feet thudding heavily against the ground as he attempted to catch up. By the time he reached us again, there were hands in the mist slipping towards us. My eyes slid to Nimiwen, her countenance impassive and unafraid, even as a hand brushed against her cheek. Straightening my back and shoulders, I attempted to do the same walking boldly among the reaching hands. A brush of icy air moved a lock of my hair back behind my ear, only a white mist from the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes for barely a moment to compose myself, never stopping my movement. The cold crept over my body: sliding across my back, brushing my arms, tangling around my ankles as though to hold me.

My eyes trailed down to where the mist was wrapping around my ankles, searing cold through the heavy leather of my boots. The smoothest pale stones lay beneath our feet, seeming to be cobbled in some places. Their rounded shapes were broken by gaping holes in the stone, fissures snaking through the material, and jutting edges ruining their smooth lines. Just as my gaze caught upon one of the stones, Aragorn's voice broke through the reverie.

"Do not look down."

That imperative sunk in as the shape below my feet became recognizable, the gaping holes where the eyes had rested, fissures formed from our heavy steps, and the jutting edges where the teeth had begun to decay and fall away. The smooth stones below us were human skulls, thousands upon thousands of them. They filled a massive canyon so that we could have a pathway directly through the mountain.

I could hear Gimli pause in his steps to glance down at what lay beneath his boots. The soft gasp of realization before the attempt at delicate footsteps, yet instead of soft steps instead there were the resounding cracks as the skulls shattered beneath his weight. I cringed with the first break, before moving as lightly as possible over the remaining skulls, hearing only two cracks from my own feet.

As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I took off running after the other members of my party who had done the same. The solid sound of boots striking solid ground at a run was comforting after the stomach lurching explosions of the skulls. From the sides of the path now came whispers, swarming towards our ears. I glanced back seeing only masses of mist beginning to surround us. Finally, we came to an abrupt halt in the center of what used to be a city. Now the town square was bare, random boulders strewn across the ground.

"Who enters my domain?" A gravelly voice demanded, just as the mist which had enveloped us grew into people.

Around us stood an army of ghosts, bearing battered weapons and ragged armor. The cliffs around the town square shifted, forming buildings and shops against the walls. Women tended to their duties, gathering linen and milling together. Forever punished for their husbands' cowardice.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn retorted, confidence ringing in his voice.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King of the Dead growled, his voice slowly regaining its strength.

I glanced around the circle, noticing that the soldiers were adjusting their grips on their weapons, fingering their hilts and spear butts. My gaze turned back to Aragorn hurriedly.

"You will suffer me." He threatened the army of ghosts, glancing about amongst them.

For a moment, silence rung through the air. Aragorn's threat had stolen away the King's words. But it could not last. Cackling cascaded through the cavern, chilling the air even further.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut." The king repeated the warning that had been outside the entrance to the mountain. "Now, you must die."

Twin bows twanged as their arrows released into the army. The normally deadly whistle passed through the ghosts harmlessly before clattering against the walls of the cave. My hands tightened on my sword hilts, waiting to draw them until Aragorn did.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." He demanded, his voice carrying his presence.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me." The king returned with a smirk, clearly thinking that he had pulled the ace.

The King moved towards Aragorn, looking as though to attack him. Yet the ranger quickly drew his sword and reached out grabbing the King by the throat then holding the blade close to the King.

"That blade was broken." The King uttered in disbelief.

"It has been remade." Aragorn shoved the King away before turning to the rest of the army. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you? What say you?"

Aragorn moved through the crowd, sword held aloft, as he attempted to persuade the ghosts to join our cause.

"Ach! You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none in death." Gimli called out to our leader.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn tried to convince them once more, resulting only in the laughter of the army as they faded away. "Fight for me, and I will release you from this living death. What say you?"

We stood alone in the quiet chamber, waiting for the answer. Yet there was no sign from the ghosts; no movement or brush of cold air like before.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli roared at the empty air.

There was the echo of a massive crack shattering the air, before the wall to the right exploded in a shower of skulls and bones. They poured down to the ground before flowing toward our party.

"Out!" yelled Aragorn.

My feet couldn't fly fast enough for my taste, my hands falling away from the swords at my sides to pump beside me. As my breath quickened, I barely had a chance to glance around at my companions. The sounds of their footsteps lost in the chaos of the cascading bones behind us. Aragorn called out from the front of the group about the doorway out of the caves ahead, which spurred my running even more. Finally, I reached the safety of the wide platform before the exit; taking the chance to look behind us I spied Gimli stumbling towards the platform, his sprinting barely managing to get him to the platform as a skull smashed into the ground a foot ahead of his feet.

Gimli and I were the only members of our party panting, while the others looked fairly unaffected by the activity. Aragorn gave a curt nod to us all before stepping out into the sunlight beyond the cave. Filing through the doorway, I followed Nimiwen out of the darkness to the fresh air. After taking a moment to glance around our party in the light, making sure that everyone was unharmed, I gave a brief smirk.

"Well, that was fun. Now what?" I questioned teasingly.

"Now we move on towards Gondor. Army or not." Aragorn replied, turning to face the river where black ships were sailing nearer and nearer.

"It's likely a losing battle, laddie." Gimli interjected.

"I know, but we go onwards nevertheless."

My heart sunk into my stomach, I had been thinking that maybe we had a chance still. But that had dissipated when Aragorn had sounded so resigned. I took a deep breath steadying myself for what was to come, briefly shutting my eyes before facing the world once more.

We began to make our way down the path towards the river; the sun was directly above us in the sky, yet there was a wisp of green in the middle of the path a little ways away. Without thinking too hard on it, we continued down. Only to be met with the sight of the king of the dead standing in the middle of the pathway, his appearance ethereal in the bright light.

"We fight." He stated clearly.

***End Chapter 10***

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so very long and I really don't have anywhere near a good enough excuse. So I'll just say sorry once more. Hopefully, I will be able to get back into writing on a regular basis. However, if you can forgive me for not updating in so long and leave me a review I will be most appreciative.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As always, I own nothing.

***Chapter 11***

**Saffy's POV**

Dawn. The sun was slowly rising at the prow of our flagship. As far as we could tell it had only been a day within the caves of the dead, yet we had already spent two days upon this ship and now the sun was rising once more. The Rohirrim would be riding to battle at the Pelennor fields this morning, where our friends would fight for the fate of Middle Earth. And we were still on this boat waiting to get there.

"How long have you been awake, my love?" Nimiwen's words brushed against my neck, her arms tightening around me.

"Didn't sleep well, too anxious." I replied, attempting to evade the question.

"You should have gotten more rest, there is a great battle waiting for us. It won't do to have you ill prepared." She stated, turning me around in her arms to look me in the eyes.

It was amazing how serious her beautiful blue eyes could be. They reflected the light from the newly rising sun, causing them to blaze with passion. I know it probably isn't the ideal time to be thinking about it, but the way that the light danced upon her hair in the early morning light made me want to rise with the dawn every day.

"Who could have slept when there was someone so beautiful holding me." I retorted in a loving manner, my tone lighthearted.

"I certainly did and I had someone lovelier than the sun and moon in my arms." She responded with a gentle laugh.

I'm sure that my face turned bright red with that, hopefully the sunlight was blinding enough in her eyes to hide that fact. It was shocking how she could be both this incredible warrior yet also be as gentle as a dove. Her voice was wondrous when she chose to sing, yet she always wanted to hear me instead. It seemed that every single day that I spent with her, I just fell for her more and more.

I reached up to brush a lock of her hair back behind her ear, savoring the feeling of the softness between my fingers. As I exposed her pointed ear, a sweet smile spread across her rose-colored lips. Just then a cough sounded from my right side.

"Are you ladies ready for the battle today?" Aragorn questioned. "Or would you like some more alone time?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling out of Nimiwen's arms to reattach my swords to my waist. Then I turned to face Aragorn, whilst fastening the brooch on my cloak.

"We're ready whenever you are, Aragorn. That is, unless you would rather disappear below deck once more for a few more hours of beauty rest." I teased the ranger in return.

"If everyone here is ready then, I'm in the mood to kill some orcs." Legolas' voice sounded from the passageway below deck.

I was almost shocked to hear Legolas sounding so lighthearted. He had been quiet and melancholy for days now, shocked by Di's betrayal. But it seemed that he was turning those emotions into something productive, even if it is anger.

"Glad to see you're in a sporting mood, laddie. It would seem unfair to out-count you when you weren't in any shape to compete." Gimli announced with a laugh as he stepped out onto the deck, his axe glittering in the morning light.

"My dear friend, you think you have a chance in beating my tally. There will be no funneling of your opponent this time." Legolas scolded teasingly, his voice filled with laughter.

Gimli humphed, offended by the elfs comment yet unable to respond as Aragorn cleared his throat. I glanced away from the scene between Gimli and Legolas to see the King of the dead standing before us. The army of the dead had been steering the ships safely to the harbor in Osgiliath, so that we living could rest and not be wearied before the battle. Plus there were only five of us and around fifty ships.

"We are nearing the harbor, my scouts have seen the battle has already begun. We will arrive before midday." The King told Aragorn in a straightforward manner.

Aragorn nodded to the King, his eyes moving back towards the horizon where the silhouette of Osgiliath rose up against the water. The King returned to standing among the misty green shapes that were sailing the ship.

"Are you all prepared for the battle ahead?" Aragorn questioned, receiving nods of agreement from us all. "Then let us hope we can turn the tide against Sauron's forces."

With that rather grim statement, Aragorn headed towards the prow of the ship, where he anxiously awaited the arrival at Osgiliath. I have to say, as far as motivational speeches went, that one wasn't great. It was definitely a skill that he needed to work on a little more. Then again, perhaps he thought that since it was just us and that we knew precisely what kind of a situation we were walking into, that the pep talk wasn't as important. However, it definitely would have helped.

There was a bundle of nerves in my stomach, growing thicker with each passing moment. So I took a deep breath and sat down, pulling out the whetstone that Nimiwen had given me back in Lothlorien and beginning to sharpen one of my swords. The sound of the blade against the stone was calming in a strange way, even though I was preparing the sword for battle; it was an almost beautiful ringing sound.

The sun moved slowly higher and higher up the horizon, raising towards the sky. It was just past midway to the center of the sky when Nimiwen stopped sharpening her sword as well and approached me. She rested her hand on my shoulder, causing me to halt in my work.

"We are nearly there. It's time to prepare for our departure." She stated calmly, slipping back into the mannerisms she used prior to the battle of Helm's deep.

I nodded my head, returning my whetstone to the small pouch it resided in at my side. I fidgeted with the armor that I was still wearing. We had expected to land at the harbor in the middle of the night, and so I had kept it on all night. Then headed toward the railing of the ship on the side we would face the land when docking.

But before I took two steps, Nimiwen took my hand and held me back for a moment. Her eyes were filled with concern and affection, causing my heart to drop further into my stomach. I could see within her the fear that one of us would not live out the day.

"Whatever happens on that plain, whether we win or lose. Live or die." Her voice faltered on those words, but she never looked away from me. "Remember that I love you."

A tear fell from my eyes, streaming down my cheek. Before I grabbed her and pulled her in tight, our lips clashing in a furious kiss. I grabbed the back of her neck holding her tighter to me, because I never wanted to let her go. Not when there was danger and death waiting for us off of the ship. Yet as the ship ground to a halt, the anchor dropping from the ship and ending our movement; I knew that I had to trust we would get through it.

"Race you to the walls of Minas Tirith?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting the Orcs to know that it wasn't the Southrons upon the ships.

She nodded her head, a slight smile spreading across her face. Then together in a crouch we both maneuvered over towards the edge of the ship where our companions waited, weapons drawn and battle ready.

"Late as usual, you pirate scum." A nasally voice cried, tone thick with annoyance. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats, get off your ships."

Aragorn glanced over his shoulder back at our party shrugging, as though to say 'well, you asked for it'. Before he stood up and jumped over the railing thudding solidly against the harbor ground. Gimli and Legolas gave each other brief grins before following the ranger over onto the land. My eyes met Nimiwen's, finding reassurance there before we rose and hopped over the railing. The wind catching my loose hair on the descent to the ground.

We had formed a 'v' with Aragorn at the head of our party, Anduril drawn and ready for blood. He began to move forward, leaving Gimli and Legolas to cover his sides, while Nimiwen and I guarded each of their outer sides.

"There's plenty for the both of us." Gimli's voice growled out happily. "May the best Dwarf win."

Those words seemed enough to make the awaiting Orcs move towards our party, weapons at the ready. I drew both my swords in a flash, the blades singing as they were released from their sheaths. As we moved forward, I felt the creeping chill of the ghosts racing ahead to smother our enemies.

The scent of blood filled the air, so thick that it overpowered the smell of the water. My swords went into action, as I began slicing into the Orcs before me. Moving forward, I dragged my blades across the throats of two orcs, spurting blood onto the ground before thrusting both blades into other orcs on either side. The weight of the swords in my hands was familiar, no longer heavy with every swing, but instead they seemed to grow lighter with the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I spun to catch a sword with my right blade before thrusting the left into the attacking orc. Dodge. Parry. Thrust. Repeat. The actions were becoming automatic, the sound of my blades piercing flesh melding with the blood curdling cries of the dying. The ground was rumbling from footsteps and hoofbeats. While war horns joined the cacophony of war. Somewhere in the mix, wingbeats filled the air, causing a stir of wind to brush past. Yet I hardly had time to be concerned as what appeared to be an elephant collapsed nearly atop my head, causing me to dive away from the collapsing mass. Glancing up from my place on the ground, I saw Legolas looking smug at Gimli standing at the tip of the elephant's trunk.

"That still only counts as one." Gimli refuted angrily at the sight of Legolas before the elephant.

"Hey, watch where you're dropping those things. Nearly landed on my head." I shouted over, before returning to slicing through orcs and southroners.

"Just try to stay on your feet." Legolas called back, firing an arrow into the forehead of another elephant driver.

I rolled my eyes before bringing my sword across the neck of an orc, only to realize that Nimiwen had her sword through its chest from behind. She smirked at me, withdrawing her blade and causing the orc to collapse to the ground in a gurgling heap. Another death knell filled the air, followed by a feminine cry. Immediately, I turned to find the source of the sound. There should only be three women in this battle: Nimiwen, myself, and Eowyn.

There had been a sharp wind, sweeping out from where the body of a Nazgul beast laid. Amongst the crumpled ruins surrounding it was the trapped body of King Theoden, his eyes open in death, and beside him the unconscious form of Eowyn. Her helmet was tossed away to the side and there were no weapons on her person.

Dropping my swords to the ground, I turned her over. Her chest didn't seem to be moving and there were cuts across her face. My fingers swiftly found her pulse point, thankfully feeling the throb of her heart beat. Leaning in close, I discovered that even though her chest wasn't showing the signs there was some oxygen flow.

"Nimiwen, find Eomer. Eowyn is in dire need of assistance." I called over to her, barely glancing away from my injured friend.

The sounds of battle were slowly dying away and were replaced by the sweeping sounds of the ghost army. Green mist swept over the entire battlefield. Taking a moment away from Eowyn, I ensured that Theoden had fallen. Blood stained the corners of his mouth and there was an unsettling stillness within his form. With a weary sigh, I shifted back over to Eowyn checking to make sure that her condition hadn't worsened.

"Saffron?" I heard Eomer calling, his voice filled with worry and confusion.

"Over here, Eomer." I responded, causing him to rush over. "Eowyn is badly injured and needs to be taken to the house of healing."

I glanced up at the warrior to find grief written all over his face as he gazed upon his sister. Yet when he glanced away from her from, he looked in the direction of Theoden. A gasp tore from his mouth and he dropped to his knees.

"Eomer, I know you are grieving. But you must get Eowyn to healers, there is nothing you can do for your uncle." I convinced Eomer, trying to express urgency in a calm manner.

In a numb fashion, Eomer nodded his head. Then ever so carefully, he lifted his sister into his arms and began his trek towards the white city, where the green mist had covered the stone walls and buildings. With that settled, I grabbed my swords and re-sheathed them; no longer fearing attack as our enemies had been wiped out by the ghosts. My gaze swept over the ground around the Nazgul beast once more, as I knew Merry would be nearby where Eowyn was. Or at least I hoped so.

After a few minutes of looking, I spied an orc body slightly lifted off of the ground by what appeared to be a fallen rider of Rohan. Shoving the orc body to the side, I saw a small form which was the appropriate size for a hobbit. The hair was a strawberry blonde, but he was still turned over so I couldn't see his face. With a swift movement, I flipped the form over to see Merry's sleeping face. His chest rose and fell steadily and there were only a few scrapes and bruises covering his visible skin. As gently as I could, I lifted the hobbit into my arms. Thankfully between my time in middle earth and his light weight, I could carry him easily.

As I glanced back over my shoulder to see Aragorn speaking to the ghosts with my companions at his side, I caught eyes with Nimiwen. Beginning to walk away, I saw that Nimiwen had pointed me out and that I was carrying a bundle of Merry. Then she slipped away from the others, running to catch up to me. Slowly, I made my way towards the white city.

***End Chapter 11***

Hey, I hope that you like the chapter. I'm trying to write more often. So if you all wouldn't mind giving me some feedback, I would really appreciate it.

Read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12***

**Saffy's POV**

Quiet. The room in which I sat was far too quiet. After the battle when I had arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith with Merry in my arms, I was met by the sight of a distraught Pippin. The Halfling rushed me to the houses of healing, where Merry was quickly taken to a separate room to await the healing from Aragorn. Now that the hobbit had been heavily dosed with Athelas, all that was left to do was wait. So here I sat, which Pippin at my side, waiting for our hobbit friend to leave the darkness behind and rejoin us in the world.

The desire to move finally overwhelming me, I moved from my chair to sit on the side of Merry's bed and began to wipe the sweat from his damp forehead with a cloth. I continued to dab at his forehead absently for a few minutes, before I heard the soft sound of a sob from behind me. Looking back, I saw that Pippin had a couple tears running down his dirty face.

"Pippin," I began, my voice coming softly out. "why do you weep?"

"It's my fault." He sobbed out, the words catching in his throat. "If I had been with him, maybe he would be alright now."

Setting the cloth down on the bedside table, I knelt before Pippin in his chair. Gently, I wiped the tears from his face, in an attempt to soothe him.

"Do you regret saving Faramir?" I questioned, keeping my voice gentle.

"Never." He responded without pause.

"We all have our destinies, Pippin. Yours was to gaze into the palantir and come to Minas Tirith, so that you could do some good here. Would you regret that? For what may have come to pass?"

He shook his head, yet his eyes remained on Merry. I could understand his guilt, but to have stayed by Merry's side the war would have been lost. As would many innocents' lives.

"Have faith in Aragorn's knowledge. He would never leave Merry had he not done his utmost best to save him." I finished, before gently pressing a kiss to Pippin's brow.

With those words, silence once again dominated the room and I moved back to the bed. I pressed the cloth to Merry's head once more, hoping that soon he would break this fever. We sat there, only the sounds of breathing filling the room, hour after hour.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Nimiwen stood in the entryway. Her eyes quickly found my face; there was a sense of haste filling her eyes.

"Aragorn and Gandalf have requested your presence for a council." She informed me, stepping slightly back from the door.

"Pip, will you be alright staying here with Merry?" I asked, glancing away from Nimiwen.

"Yeah, tell me what happens?" Pippin asked.

I nodded my head before turning back to Merry and tightly tucking the blankets around him, hoping that maybe that would help sweat out the fever. Then I pressed a kiss to his forehead and rose from the bed to follow Nimiwen to the council.

**Deirdre's POV**

All around me were orcs, weapons drawn and snarling. I simply smirked, adoring the weight of my swords in my hands. That seemed to signal the attack, as suddenly they began tightening the circle, beginning to strike at me. I responded with a cold laugh, bringing my blade up to block the attack and the other smashing the flat against the side of an orcs face. I sent a kick into another orc's stomach knocking it backwards onto the ground. There was the sound of a ringing blade swiping through the air, which I barely managed to block. Resulting, in a leg swipe knocking the orc into it's neighbor. As I fought, I let the bloodlust take over me filling my attacks with greater strength as the group of orcs fell to the ground with sickening thuds, squishy liquid sounds. The sound of the ringing swords fell away from my ears even though my blades still flashed through the air meeting the crude orcish weapons.

As the last orc dropped to the ground, dark blood seeping onto the floor in a puddle, the sound of clapping filled my ears. I glanced over to the source seeing Morwen politely applauding my feat. A chill spread over my body as I began moving toward her, the light sweat I had worked up during the battle was cooling on my flesh. Only a bright heat surging at the hollow of my throat throbbed warm like blood.

"Nicely done, my lady." Morwen commented, her voice carrying the polite tone with a slight undertone of amusement. I knew that stemmed from the assortment of dead orcs arranged in the circle I had slain them in.

"Thank you, Morwen." I returned. "Though I fear now I need a bath."

"Of course, my lady. I will have it drawn right away." She bowed her head before exiting the practice arena.

I walked over to a table near to the wall, where clothes awaited me, to clean the black blood from my blades. Even with my head bent in the task, I could feel the moment that eyes fell upon my figure. Turning, there stood the mouth a snarl present on his maw.

"The Nazgul riders have returned with news from Minas Tirith." His words were short, anger surging behind them. "Their leader fell on the fields of Pellenor."

"Ah yes, the Witch King of Angmar taken down by a warrior maiden." I mused aloud.

"He was one of our greatest generals." The mouth argued, bitterness filling his tone.

"Which was why his death would give them the courage to take on our forces here where we have the advantage." I replied, turning away from him once more to continue cleaning my blades.

His footsteps drew near as he approached. His voice was soft, but close enough that his breath fouled the air with it's stench.

"If this is an attempt to destroy our forces from within and aid the enemy. Know that you will not succeed. And when you fail, you will beg for forgiveness as you are torn limb from limb by the Nazgul beasts." His words rang clear yet there was an undercurrent to his voice, hinting at his worry that he was just as disposable.

I spun immediately, bringing the freshly cleaned blade to his throat. The razor sharp edge barely not touching the pale skin at his throat.

"Remember your place, Captain. You are simply a messenger, the mouth to be spoken from. Remember you are not irreplaceable." The words came out coldly and calmly from my lips.

The smile which nearly always rested upon his giant mouth fell, leaving not even his snarl behind. When he did not show any other response, I pressed to the blade so that he could feel the cold of the blade forcing against soft flesh. This earned me a slight nod, so I withdrew the blade and turned back to the table. Replacing the blades to their sheathes; I turned back to find that the mouth had left the training grounds already. A small smile played upon the corners of my mouth before I swept from the room in search of my bath.

**End Chapter**

So, I know I'm absolutely awful about updating. Life has seriously gotten really hectic but I am going to try to update more regularly than every couple of months. So if you would forgive me once more and leave a review, it would make me really happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***Saffy's POV***

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf's voice was filled with concern as he spoke. "The darkness is deepening."

We were currently occupying the throne room of Minas Tirith, while I mostly listened to the others speaking of what was to come. The air in the room was thick with a combination of fear and determination. That we had won the battle outside of the walls seemed to have passed into memory already.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn replied, he seemed to be the one with the most faith that we could win.

"It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

A scoff sounded from the bench that Gimli was occupying, he had been making his way through his second plate of food but it seemed he wanted his input taken into consideration.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli declared, his voice seemed to contain some hurt in it. It was buried beneath his gruff manner, but I felt that perhaps Gimli was not as unaffected by Di's departure as he made us believe.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf stated severely.

There was a twinge of amusement in me, that most people would be totally fine with having something blocking the path to the mountain of fire, but not us.

"I've sent him to his death." The wizard commented quietly to himself, regret heavy in his voice.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo." Aragorn spoke strongly as he turned to face Gandalf. "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli questioned, his face scrunching in thought around the pipe in his mouth.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the black gate." Aragorn's plan came out calmly.

Yet the reaction that it received was not the same, there was a choking sound as Gimli swallowed the smoke from his pipe. A look of shock and concern flashed across Eomer's face.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn's voice picked up a lilt of amusement.

"A diversion." Legolas stated plainly.

The statement settled over the room, leaving a moment for contemplation. Then Gimli broke the silence.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success," He exclaimed dimly before continuing. "what are we waiting for?"

A laugh bubbled from my lips at this, which I attempted to cover up quickly. "Best decision making I've ever heard."

I received a discomforting look from Eomer, while the others looked at me with amusement. Finally, Gandalf broke the silence which had fallen after my comment.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf argued to Aragorn.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn replied, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

With that Aragorn strode out of the throne room, leaving a wake of confusion.

**Deirdre's POV**

I was bored. Mordor was probably the worst place to be for excitement. It was all just a waiting game now, waiting until the fellowship marched the armies of men to the Black Gate. The waiting drove a sense of apathy through me, as well as annoyance that there was nothing for me to do. It caused my anger to surge at the fellowship, burning heat at my throat.

A knock sounding at the door pulled me from my thoughts. I pulled the door open to reveal Morwen standing before me. She looked somewhat shaken, her face paler than its already light tone.

"The mouth wishes to speak with you, my lady. Though I feel I must warn you of his temper." She informed me.

"Thank you, Morwen." I responded, stepping away from the door so that she could enter the room and close the door.

I walked over to the chest which held my blades, flipping it open and fingering the belt.

"Are you not going to speak with him?" she questioned, fear evident in her voice.

"I will," I returned, fastening the belt around my waist so that the blades hung at my sides. "But I will not go unarmed and weak."

She nodded her head and held the door open for me, while I walked through the entry and made my way to the council chamber. Waiting within was the mouth, he was facing away from the doorway, but obviously clutching something within his hands.

"There was a creature captured at the tower of Cirith Ungol. But he was rescued by another, leaving a trail of bodies behind them. This was left behind." He informed me, tossing a shimmering shirt onto the table. "Care to explain why our borders were invaded."

A hint of shock and pain shot through my chest at the sight of the shining material. It was something that I had seen once before, but on the core of the ringbearer. After that moment though, I recovered my emotions and buried them away.

"Two hobbits broke away from the expedition to destroy the ring of power: the ringbearer and his companion. They bring the ring within our grasp in hopes of destroying the object. Does this truly surprise you?"

"And how do you propose we stop them. Seeing as the only token we have left of them is a corselet." He growled out, anger seeping from his tone and grinding among his teeth.

"You will see in time, Captain. For the moment however, hold onto that shirt. You will be amazed at the pain it will be able to bring."

With that comment I strode out of the council room, leaving behind an irritated Mouth. But at least I left with a smirk on my face.

***End Chapter 13***

So really sorry about not updating sooner. I know that there is no real excuse for it. So I'm just going to try and update more often.

Please Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14***

**Saffy's POV**

Anxiety rolled through me like a wave. I sat astride my horse, feeling the subtle shift beneath my legs. The Black Gate grew with every shift, looming against the horizon blocking out the sun. As the edifice neared, I felt a shiver pass through my spine. The old saying "Goose walking over your grave" struck me. What a morbid thought.

"Saffy, you alright?" Nimiwen's voice cut through the fog that was filling my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, looking over at her.

It was strange riding into battle once more with her at my side. Before, there was little fear other than for injury. But today there was a lingering worry, knotted in my stomach; the anticipation that something about this wasn't quite right. Deirdre's face sprung up to my mind. Over the past few weeks, I had been attempting to crush the fear that radiated from the thought that she might have betrayed us. But with each passing day it was harder and harder to keep the thought from consuming my mind.

The army came to a standstill, breaking me from my morbid thoughts once more. We had reached the Black Gate. The gate itself was intimidating, the walls of the keep jagged, the thought that shoving someone against it would impale them crossed my mind. There were also stains on the ground, near the walls, the ground darkened by blood. While the stench of death stayed stagnant in the air.

It was quiet, a deathly silence over the plains. The anticipation of the battle brewing. Yet the gate remained firmly shut. No horn sounding the call to battle. The silence was unnerving.

"Where are they?" Pippin's voice came out concerned.

Instead of a response to his query, Aragorn rode forward; drawing nearer to the Black Gate so that he could be heard.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him." Aragorn declared to the Gates.

This was the first response that was received by our army, the Gates began to grindingly open. Causing Aragorn to draw back to the front line of our force. As the opening widened further and further, the sound of thundering footsteps grew while a single figure emerged from the gate, sitting astride a black horse.

It's mouth was stretched over shark-like teeth, more than there should have been. The lips which were pulled to the point that expression was nearly impossible, were cracked and bleeding and tinted by bruising from the force of speaking. A massive black helm covered the top half of the being's face, leaving not even the bottom of the nose visible. It's armor was as jagged as the walls of the keep, cold and dark.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." The voice coming from the monstrosity sounded harsh and slightly accented. But perhaps that was simply the effect of such a massive maw. "Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf responded, disgust at the creature dripping from his words.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The Mouth declared, his words giddy.

Then he tossed a silvery object so that it Gandalf could catch it. I was amazed that Gandalf could even react quickly enough to snatch the object in his hands, yet once he did so it splayed out. The silvery material reflected in the sun, unlike it had in the Mines, where we last saw it protecting Frodo. Horror invaded my mind as the chain shirt glinted in the light.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried out, aghast.

"Silence." Gandalf commanded, his voice lacking authority as his grief seeped through it.

"No!" Merry sobbed, tears streamed down his face, clearing a pathway through the dirt on his face.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered, his emotions strained slightly more this time. Though I could spy a few tears forming in his eyes.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his captors. Who would've thought that someone so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did. My mistress made sure of that." The Mouth cruelly uttered. A horrific smile forming on his face as the sound of wing beats grew steadily louder.

My eyes were drawn to the sky, one of the Nazgul beasts was slowly descending in a seemingly lazy circle. Upon the seat was a figure garbed in black. With pale hair following behind the head. Finally, the beast landed upon the top of the gate, it's neck craning downward and the figure slid down the neck, catching upon a small platform at the jaw of the beast, seemingly meant solely for this purpose. The mouth rode over to where the creature had landed, giving his hand to the dismounting rider.

Then I realized. It was her. Di stepped off the beast, hand clasped by the Mouth. Her hair had reflected the light better in the sky than here on the ground, so it was more like her normal brown with blonde. Armor plated her body, a veritable corset rising up above her collar bones. The black plates sucked in the light leaving little shine as they slid down her arms and sides. There was a split skirt to her dress, covering only the front and back of her legs, but this lay over leather pants. Overall, she was garbed entirely in black making her skin look paler than I was used to seeing her. But what shocked me the most was her eyes, the warmth which had been portrayed over the years that I had known her was gone, leaving a hard glint in its' place.

I heard a gasp escape Legolas, pain evident in his voice. I understood his pain, it was shocking to see her. This person who looked like my best friend but couldn't possibly be, it was too much comprehend.

"Are you surprised to see me?" A cold female voice asked, it was astounding that the speaker was Di. It didn't sound like her. It was sharp like a knife.

"Deirdre?" Legolas whispered, seemingly not to realize that the word had escaped his mouth.

"Why?" Pippin voiced, desperate and appalled.

"Because Pip, there's no sense remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, is just good business." She replied, a twisted smile forming on her lips.

"Deirdre, if you rejoin us now you may yet be forgiven when the tables turn." Gandalf stated, attempting to offer her a deal.

"Silly Greybeard, you think that you have tools with which to bargain. In this you are wrong." She began, her voice taunting. "So I will offer you a counter offer. You can surrender now, and many of your lives will be spared. Or you may choose to fight, and your corpses will feed our beasts. May every man make this choice for themselves, let it not simply be the choice of an old weathered wizard or a ranger king."

There was no cry from the crowd saying that they wanted to yield. And the smug smile which had rested upon Deirdre's face slightened a little. I glanced behind me at the men who had ridden to war with us, determination was still on their faces. Though fear was obvious for many of them.

"So be it." Deirdre said, turning her back on our army, the Mouth moving to her side.

I saw a few whispered words pass between the two of them, the Mouth seemed to want to disagree with her for a moment as his massive mouth turned down in a frown, but he gave a nod and she flashed a harsh smile before striding back to the Nazgul beast that was waiting for her. The tail of the creature lashed around and she stepped upon the tail, grasping onto a spike on either side. Amazingly enough, the creature lifted its tail to its shoulders, allowing Deirdre to step from the tail right into the saddle. Then it shot into the air.

My attention swung back to the grinning Mouth, smug satisfaction on it's maw.

"You should have taken the offer that my lady so graciously offered you." The mouth declared. "It would have granted you life rather than a slow painful death."

As he spoke Aragorn rode forward toward the Mouth, anger flaring on his face. He pulled Anduril from its sheath and struck the neck of the Mouth. Causing its armored head to drop to the ground.

"Well, I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said grimly.

Aragorn turned back around, fury was still burning in his eyes. He raised his voice to the army that faced him, the men that we had brought to the edge of doom.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." He began, a commanding power in his voice. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight!"

A cheer rose from our army, the gate groaned open, and the screams of Nazgul filled the sky. And it began.

**End Chapter**

AN: So there is a quote in there from POTC, slightly changed. I also don't own POTC, though that would be awesome.

Im sorry that this took so long for me to get up. I was contemplating making it a little longer because I know a stopping point that I want to hit. But I really wanted to get this part up. So sadly you will have to wait a little longer before finding out about Frodo. But it should be soon. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15***

**Deirdre's POV**

They had rejected the deal, her chance to save them without any repercussions. That was all she had wanted, her once friends not dead on the field of battle. A thought flitted across my mind and I had to take my mount higher into the sky to speak with the other commanders of what I had already spoken of with the Mouth. But seeing how the head of the captain was laying on the ground, I figured that that conversation had been pointless.

I spied Khamul, who had taken over as leader of the wraiths since the witch-king had fallen. Flying over to his mount, I quickly gained his attention.

"The battle will commence shortly and I am need elsewhere." I began, causing Khamul to nod his armoured head. "Take the wizard and his party alive if possible, I'm sure Lord Sauron will want to deal with them himself or get their allegiance."

"Do you believe that wise, my lady?" Khamul questioned, his voice hissing out from his shadowed face.

"If I did not believe it wise I would not have brought it to your attention." I hissed out. "Now you will follow my instructions and bring them captive."

"Yes, my lady." Khamul responded.

"Good, now pass it onto your fellows and your soldiers." I ordered. "And tell the other wraiths to try not to get killed."

Without waiting for a response to that I flew my beast away from the Nazgul lord and back over the gate. The Tower of Barad-dur was nestled a ways back from the gate, yet I could see that the eye was fixed upon the armies converging just beyond the gate. But I flew passed the tower, continuing on to the mountain of fire itself.

Against the side of the mountain slowly making their way up were the rough shapes of two beings. The grey of the cloaks made it hard to realize that they were not simply rocks, yet there was a tell tale ginger head which let me know I was on the right path. There was another pale creature climbing after them though, the form was not familiar to me, yet I thought I knew it to be Gollum. A smirk found it's way on my face as I landed my mount a ways away from the figures that I had seen before.

**Frodo's POV**

It was so heavy now, the chain was hot and cut against my neck. It hurt so much to move that I just wanted to lay down. I was tired. So Sam, my faithful Sam lifted me onto his back. It was slow going up the mountain, heat making me delirious.

I wanted to sleep yet when I closed my eyes dark visions filled my mind. I could not remember the last time that I had slept for more than a few minutes. And the last time that I had found any peace in sleep was before we split from the rest of our fellowship.

"Look Mr. Frodo, a doorway." Sam's voice pulls me from my exhausted thoughts. "We're almost there."

I was so glad to hear those words from his mouth. The pull had gotten so much greater with every step that we went forward, making me want to collapse from the pressure of it. Yet Sam had brought me so far, we were almost rid of it.

"Clever hobbits to climb so high." A familiar voice sounded from above, causing Sam to come to a stop.

Suddenly a weight drops down on me and pulls me from Sam's back. As much as I tried to fight against the hands that were searching desperately for the chain around my neck.

"Musn't go that way. Musn't hurt the precious." Gollum cried desperately, the kindness from before was gone and the madness had returned.

"You swore." I yelled back at him, trying to get his hands off of me. "You swore on the precious." He laughed at me. "Smeagol promised."

"Smeagol lied." He returned to my pleas with a vicious sneer.

Suddenly something knocked Smeagol off of me, expecting Sam I was shocked to turn and see Deirdre, her sword raised in her hand. She had knocked Gollum off of me and her sword was coated in his blood. I couldn't fully bring myself to dislike her for striking him back, he was no longer my friend. His sobs reached me yet they were distant. I only saw her.

I don't know what it was, but she looked angelic. Her hair flowed behind her as she slipped her sword back into its sheath. She walked toward me, her face gentle and she radiated the same light that Arwen had so long ago when I was brought to Rivendell. She was light against the darkness of her gown. She knelt down beside me and worry shone on her face.

"Frodo?" she asked, her voice questioning if I was alright.

A wave of exhaustion swept over me as she lifted my upper body into her arms, resting my head against her bicep. I struggled to keep my eyes open, yet she seemed so bright. Then she started to sing, softly at first her voice barely reaching my ears. But soon enough it was stronger and I recognized the song as one that she had sung to me before, telling me to go to sleep that she would be there for me. I could feel the exhaustion grow as sleep began to tug at my mind. As the song came to an end I simply let go. Forgetting the task that was required of me, the danger that was all around. I knew that Deirdre would take care of everything, and just sunk into the calm of sleep.

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Deirdre had saved them from Gollum, who now lay dead against a boulder his blood soaking into the dark soil of Mordor. She had come from nowhere, wearing black metal armor and some sort of war dress. She was pale against it, her face was harsh when she struck down Gollum. Yet now she was cradling Frodo in her arms with all the care of a mother. Her face had softened when she sang to him so she looked like she did back in Lothlorien.

But why was she here? He couldn't help but raise the question. How had she found them? How had she made it through the black gate without falling to the swords of the orcs. And where did she get that armor? His thoughts continued to range over this as she finished singing to Frodo, leaving his dark-haired friend sleeping peacefully in her arms.

He watched as her hand moved from Frodo's face down to his neck and then finally to the chain that hung there. Even from a few feet away I could see the marks on his neck from the chain. Her fingers danced across the chain, finally finding the gold ring which hung there. A frown crossed her face when she touched it.

For a moment she paused, frozen at the contact with the one ring. He thought she might get up from the ground at the moment and throw the ring into the mountain herself. But then her face hardened and she removed the chain from Frodo's neck. Holding it up before her. She gently laid Frodo on the ground, keeping the chain within her grasp.

"Deirdre?" I asked, causing her to turn and look at me. Her face was hard and her eyes deprived of the warmth they had held moments earlier. "What are you doing?"

Confusion seemed to spread across her face for just a moment before a smirk broke out.

"Don't worry, Sam. I will take care of everything." She told me, not answering me. "Why don't you lay down and sleep like Frodo? You must be tired."

"I wont sleep until that ring is destroyed." I answered calmly.

She came closer to me. Her hand smoothing the curls of my hair. A smile came onto her face, but it didn't feel right. "Good night, Sam."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my temple and my vision went black as I fell to the ground.

***End Chapter***

So theres that one. I hope you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***Legolas' POV***

The orcs had them surrounded in the field. There was no longer any hope of retreat. It was almost reassuring seeing her that last time. It made it more bearable knowing that I was going to die. Knowing that there was no one waiting for me other than my friends who would likely fall this day as well.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli's gruff voice stated from his place behind me in the saddle.

As I looked down at him I couldn't help but smile. This was not the way that I had thought my life would turn out. Falling in love with a mortal, travelling across the world in hopes of destroying the evil which had plagued my home for my whole life, or even waiting outside the gates of Mordor itself about to die fighting. But the friendship that had grown between the dwarf and myself was something that I could be proud to have done.

"What about side by side with a friend?" I asked him, a playful tone in my voice.

"Aye, that I could do." A grin broke out on his face but I could hear an undertone of sadness.

"Horses to the middle of the group."Aragorn's voice commanded, causing us all to dismount.

There was a little bit of shuffling from our group as we all settled back into formation. It was a strange sensation, being surrounded by the enemy yet neither party attacking. Anxiety crept through me wondering what the signal would be for the battle to commence. Aragorn looked back at our group, tears were shining in his eyes as he looked between our remaining fellowship.

"For Frodo." His words came out as a whisper, and I thought that if I didn't have my elf hearing that those words may have been lost to me.

Then he turned and charged a battle cry ringing as he took off at a run towards the orcs before him. Merry and Pippin took up the call of "Frodo" as they charged after him, their swords drawn. I pulled my bow out, notching an arrow as I began running with the rest of our army and firing into a near orcs face. It crumpled to the ground and was soon overrun by his comrades as they charged towards us, meeting in a clash of screams of death and metal scraping against metal.

As the battle raged around me, my fingers began to ache from continually firing arrow after arrow. It seemed to be a mass of confusion, everywhere around me people were crying out in pain. Somehow Gimli had remained near me through the mess; he was swinging his axe about taking out orcs by spilling their guts on the field.

I turned and fired an arrow at one of the many trolls that was swinging through the forces, it didn't seem to have a care for which side it assaulted but what caught my eye was that Aragorn was trapped on the ground with his dagger buried in the troll's foot.

I aimed my arrow instead at the eye sockets of the troll managing to bury an arrow deep within its skull that way as Aragorn rolled out from under it before the weight could crush him. I shot a quick grin at him, seeing that he was safe as he pulled his dagger from the troll carcass. I lost sight of him after that, continuing to fight the onslaught of orcs that continued to rush towards me.

A moment of panic struck me when I reached back to grab another arrow from my quiver only to have nothing there. I quickly shoved my bow into the empty quiver, before pulling out my dual daggers. This style of fighting was more tiring than using my bow, so I was beginning to slow in the speed of my attack. I thought I saw one of the hobbits being lifted up by an orc, tossing it over an armoured shoulder. As the orc managed that, one of the fell beasts dropped lower to the ground, clasping the orc and hobbit in one of its talons.

Confusion flooded me for half a second at that action, they already had taken the ring and the hobbit who bore it, so why would they want to kidnap one from the middle of battle. Then realization hit me, it was Deirdre's orders that the hobbits were to be removed from the fight and taken to wherever she had gone to. I wasn't sure if this was simply in regards to the hobbits, but I didn't have time to think about it as more orcs assailed me. I dodged between blades coming from both my sides as I slipped closer to the orc before, driving my blade through it so deep that the point was sticking out the other side. I heard more than saw the next orc attempting to attack me from behind as I swung the dead orc that was attached to my blade around to cover my back.

Black blood spattered my face as the knife of the attacking orc slipped through its comrade's body and dug into my left arm. A growl escaped my throat as I kicked the corpse away from me and launched into a flurry of attacks at the orcs around me.

The cry of a Nazgul in the air nearby made me look up, one was lifting into the air with what appeared from the size to be Gimli. While another pair of claws drove towards me. I tried to duck down to avoid being captured by the fell beast, but my attention had drifted from the orcs around me. I felt the rough hilt of a blade strike into my temple, blood running down the side of my face. Black spots filled my vision as I felt as though I was being lifted from the ground, the swords dropped from my hands and pain pressed into my torso as my ribs were crushed by a fierce grip.

**End Chapter**

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post it, I was torn between ending the battle quickly and letting Legolas have some bad-ass moments.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17***

**Saffy's POV**

My body ached as pain laced through my head. I felt like fire all over, bruises sure to be forming on my ribs and shoulders. My throat was raw from dehydration, I felt as though I had slept for days. A groan made its way from my mouth as I attempted to open my eyes.

"Don't try to move too quickly." A soft feminine voice said as they gently pressed down on my shoulders to keep me lying in the bed.

"Water." I pleaded, only to be rewarded with the cold touch of wet glass on my lips. I greedily gulped down the icy liquid. "Where am I?"

"You are in the healing halls of Mordor." She stated gently probably trying to dull my reaction to hearing that I was in Mordor and not safe.

As soon as those words left her lips though I jolted upright in the bed, causing the mild throb in my ribs to turn into full screaming of the flesh. Just as I was about to collapse back onto the bed, her hands caught my back and placed several pillows to brace me upward.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked her, leaning heavily into the cushioning behind me.

"The Lady insisted that you and your party were to be healed before being kept in the cells. The Lord has not yet regained his full strength, so she reigns in his stead for the time." The healer explained, filling the now empty glass with water before passing it back to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked her, finally scrutinizing the woman before me.

She looked to be older than I am, probably around 30 or 40 years old, her hair was strictly pulled back in a bun behind her hair, not letting a single of the brown strands loose. Her skin was almost grey in pallor, with wrinkle about her face framing her eyes and mouth as well as lining her forehead. Her dress was also a dull grey color, dulling her brown eyes to a muddy tone.

"There are also being tended to before being brought down to the dungeons." She answered plainly.

I took the water and drank more slowly this time, savoring the feel of the cold water flowing down my throat. I didn't want to think about how long it would be before I felt the comfort of cold water and a soft bed once I'd be placed in the dungeons.

"How are you feeling? Any pain more than stiffness?" she questioned.

"My ribs are burning as are my shoulders, and my head is throbbing." I replied, taking in some more of the water.

"Your head will feel better with the more water you drink and sleep that you get." She commented as she brought the pitcher back to the glass. "Your right shoulder was dislocated during the battle, so there will be some tenderness for about a week. Your ribs on the other hand are bruised, it will hurt to breath for a time, try not to breathe too deeply or quickly and the pain will subside."

I nodded my head at her, testing my right shoulder with a roll only for it to sear in pain. She clicked her tongue when she saw me do this, but did not offer any more information. Instead, she rose from the bed and walked over to the door, sticking her head out and giving a call.

An orc with slight armor and a sword at its belt strode through the door a moment later, staring at me.

"You will be brought to the dungeons now that you have awoken. I will be down to check on your progress around nightfall." She said as she walked over to the bed and took my hands.

I moved my legs out of the bed so that I could follow her and my bare feet touched the cold stone. She pulled me a little away from the bed, holding my hands to make sure that I didn't stumble before she left me standing there.

I looked down at my appearance, slightly shocked that I was wearing clothing similar to what I wore in battle. The pants were loose on my, leaving air room around my legs and I wore a large brown shirt. The healer returned to me with a pair of boots and a cloak. She placed the cloak around my shoulders and then knelt down to place the boots on my feet.

The orc continued to stare at me through this process, waiting impatiently to take me down to the dungeons. Once I was fully garbed, she led me over towards where the orc stood.

"Don't try to fight back on your way down now. You haven't the strength to manage it and it hasn't the mercy not to beat you until you're back here." She ordered me.

I simply nodded my head before following the orc out of the door; it kept its eyes on me but refrained from placing hands on me. It was a long trek down to the dungeons, it probably took longer than it should have because I could only walk so fast without stumbling. Finally, we descended down the last flight of stairs into a darkened hallway there were cells placed on both sides, going down for several hundred feet. I was walked passed the first cells, which held men with bruises and bandages on their bodies and faces. They must have been men who had given up once the battle had turned to losing. Finally, we reached the end of the hallway. There were cells built on every side of the wall, all facing each other. I was shoved into one of the corner cells, before the orc slammed the door shut and strode back down the long, dark hallway.

I sank down to the floor, staring outside the bars at the other cells, I could see Aragorn across the way from me, leaning back against the back wall of his cell, his head tilted upwards. Gimli was in the cell two down from him, thick bandages covering his arms and legs and a sling holding his arm tight to his chest. In the cell beside him was Merry, there was a bandage wrapped around his head as well as his ankles.

No one had stirred since I was placed in my cell, so I merely sat there waiting for the cell between Aragorn and Gimli to be filled as well as for someone to make a sound.

Hours passed before the light in the hallway increased marginally, it was accompanied by the sound of footsteps making their way down the corridor along with the sound of feet being dragged. I pressed my face closer to the bars, watching as two orcs dragged a figure with pale blonde hair towards the cell. One let go of the one side to throw the door open to the vacant cell, the figure brought their hand up in an attempt to strike the remaining orc grabbing it. But instead they were thrown unceremoniously into the cell. The iron door slamming shut ominously.

The blonde inside lifted off the ground, rising into a sitting position before facing the bars. There sat Legolas, his face was bruised and blood trailed down from his lip. He must have been fighting back as he was clearly beaten recently. There was a large lump where bandages were covered by clothing on his left arm. Misery coated his features as he sat there staring into nothingness.

A cough brought all of our attention to the figure in the cell at the end of the hallway. Previously they had stayed back in the shadows of the cell, it was by far the largest of all ours. Mine was approximately 5 feet wide at the door but went back a good 15 feet. Yet the end cell was 10 feet wide and easily 20 feet back. Inside the large cell stood a beaten looking Gandalf, his beard was covered in mud and his once magnificent white robes had been replaced with dingy grey robes. He was the only one of our group, that I could see, who stood before the bars now.

"Now that our party is assembled." He began. "Is everyone alright?"

Aragorn moved to the front of his cell showing that he was not asleep, he placed his hand on the bars so that the other people on his side could see that there was someone within the cell. Legolas copied the movement, followed by Gimli and Merry. I mimicked the same on my side of the hallway, looking down to see four more hands emerge on my side of the hallway and another hand was beyond Merry.

"I am relatively unharmed." Aragorn said.

It seemed a roll call of some form letting everyone know where you were. It started at Aragorn, followed by Legolas stating that he was without major injury. Gimli continued with a gruff "I could be worse". Then Merry commented that he would be better with food but would survive. This call was also taken up by apparently Pippin next to him, who expressed his similar desire for food. Sam was at the end of my row stating that he was fine but for a head injury. Then Nimiwen was next to him, announcing she was fine. The unknown person in the cell beside me was Eomer, his voice was rough from lack of water but he said he was also mostly unharmed.

"I'll live." I concluded.

Gandalf nodded his head when I had finished off the group. His hand moved up to stroke the hair of his beard in the least matted part, under his chin.

"The good news is that from what I have heard that Sauron has not yet fully retained his form, which leaves Deirdre in rule of Mordor for the moment. Though I have asked about Frodo, all I was told is that he still slumbers and is not expected to wake for at least another day."

As Gandalf gave his report of his own findings, the door down at the end of the hallway swung open, giving more light to the room. By the time he had finished reporting on Frodo, the sound of footsteps had drawn down to the end of our group. I saw that hands of Merry, Pippin and Sam pull back into their cells first as the footsteps passed them. Gimli and Nimiwen withdrew their hands as well. But I saw that Legolas left his hand where it was as the figure came into my view.

"Well isn't this cozy?" A sarcastic voice stated, emanating from the face of my former best friend.

There stood Deirdre, in her dark glory the necklace which hung at her neck glowed with the red color of blood. A harsh smirk crossed her face as she regarded each of us individually. She lingered for a moment longer on Legolas' cell before turning to face Gandalf fully.

"It will please you to know that Frodo has awakened earlier than anticipated." Her voice was cold as she said this.

"And what do you intend to do with us now, Deirdre?" Gandalf asked boldly.

"That's not for me to decide, wizard." She spat like a curse. "My lord will once he has retaken his form."

A chill passed over me as she said this, but it was counteracted by the anger boiling within me. "And you will keep us in this dungeon for however long it takes." I snapped.

Deirdre turned to me, her eyes cold as she regarded me. "Don't worry, Saffron. You won't be kept waiting long."

And with those words she turned and strode away her black cloak trailing after her.

**End Chapter**

Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I hope you are all liking the direction that the story is going.

Please Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18***

**Deirdre's POV**

I drummed my fingers in annoyance against the black stone arm of my throne. It was small in comparison to the one the level higher on the dais, where Lord Sauron would sit, yet it still brought fear to all those who came before me. The orc mage who knelt before me, cringed at the tapping sound, looking down to avoid my gaze.

"How much longer will you make me wait?" I snarled at the mage.

"Mistress, it will take more time to bring back the form of one lost so long ago." He stated, not meeting my eyes. "Especially a form adequate to meet the strength that our Lord requires."

"And yet you said that the ring was all it would take to bring back his form." I growled as I rose from my throne, towering over the figure kneeling before me. "Why must we keep waiting?"

"Mistress, we believed that the will of the ring would produce the form necessary. It is just taking longer than anticipated." The mage offered.

"That's not good enough." I snapped, fire burning in my eyes as I looked with hatred at the orc.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room swung open, standing there was a man about 6 feet tall, cloaked in a black tunic and black breeches, his boots shone as he strode forward across the glossy black floor. Dark hair hung down over his shoulders, framing his aquiline face. But the most shocking thing about this man was that his eyes burned like fire, black in the center and flaming throughout the rest of the eye that was visible.

A gasp tore through me as I realized that this was my Lord incarnate, my knees dropped to the floor and my head fell down so that I was only staring at the shining black boots that approached me.

The orc, which was on the floor below me, whimpered as a chuckle cut through the air. A pale hand dropped to my chin and lifted it to look at his face. His lips pulled up in a smirk when he looked at me and I cast my eyes downward. An instinctual fear burned through my deference for a moment before it faded away. I was lifted to my feet as he took my hands in his own. He looked down at me, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You have done well, my queen." His voice was silky, in an almost painful manner. So perfect that it was unnatural.

"Thank you, my king." I responded, my voice coming out calm yet forceful without a hint of fear.

"Mage," he began, causing the orc on the ground to look up at the two of us. "You are dismissed."

The orc wasted no time in bowing and scurrying to the door, sliding them shut as he departed. Silence filled the air after the echoing boom of the doors closing dissipated. I was now standing alone with Lord Sauron himself. He released one of my hands but used the other to lead me through a side door which contained a private dining hall. He sat me down at the right hand side of the head place, pouring me a glass of wine before sitting down at the head chair.

"Tell me of the prisoners kept in the dungeon." He ordered, filling his own cup of wine and taking a drink.

" They are the group that tried to destroy your ring. However, I felt that we should keep them alive until you could decide for yourself. In the end cell is Gandalf the White." I informed before taking a sip of my wine.

"And what do you propose that we do with them now?" he asked.

"Within our dungeons are the very hope of middle earth, the leaders of two separate kingdoms and lords of many others. The allegiance of their people will come should they give us their allegiance. Do you not agree my lord?" I returned.

He paused for a minute, staring into his wine glass before taking a drink. Then his gaze shifted over to me in a scrutinizing manner. It seemed as though he was trying to read into my motivations for keeping the prisoners alive. But then his gaze lost the searching intensity and he gave a slight nod of approval.

"That seems a reasonable idea, at least for the most part." He began. "However, there is the problem with the wizard."

"What is your solution, my lord?"

"The wizard will have to die." Sauron said flatly. "It will prove an example for the rest of the prisoners. Do you agree?"

I couldn't help but hesitate when I was asked that question. I could understand why he would say that. Gandalf was a dangerous player, powerful enough to make trouble.

"Of course, my lord." My voice came out clearly, keeping the regret from my tone as best I could. "And the rest of the prisoners?"

"I suppose we can keep them on so long as they don't try anything." With that he finished his wine, and placed the empty goblet back on the table.

**Saffy's POV**

There was a heavy silence filling the air after Deirdre left. During that time, Gandalf had retreated back into his cell, murmuring occasionally and stroking his beard. Deciding that there was nothing better to do than wait, I moved over to the cot that had been placed in my cell, sitting and leaning back against the hard stone wall. Hours seemed to pass, before the sound of movement filled the hall once more. I moved from the cot and to the bars once more to get a look at what was coming down the hall.

Between the hunched forms of two orcs came the soft footsteps of a small hobbit. Frodo's head was bowed down and he looked like the world was resting on his shoulders. The door to the cell down past Sam's was opened and Frodo was ushered in. The guards walked back up the hallway, until the sound of a door shutting left us once more in silence.

"Frodo!" cries came from the hobbits around him, as they all moved to the bars trying to get closer to the dark haired hobbit.

There was a soft mumbling coming from Frodo's cell, but his voice was too far away for his words to be clear. I saw Gandalf moving to the front of his cell once more, trying to get closer to Frodo, so perhaps he could hear him.

"Frodo?"Gandalf asked.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf." Frodo said, loud enough this time for his voice to carry over to my cell. "I thought she was there to help."

His words made my head snap in his direction, shocked by what he was saying. Before, I shifted my gaze back towards Gandalf.

"Deirdre?" I questioned, having to clarify what he was saying.

"Yes." Sam's voice cut in this time. "She said that she would take care of everything and that we should sleep. Then I remember a pain and nothing more."

The words hung in the air for a moment in pure silence, before Gandalf cleared his throat. "When she approached you on the slopes, was she wearing the necklace?"

I turned my attention to the wizard, shock crossing my face at how inane his question seemed. I couldn't think why her wearing a necklace could be important. But I wasn't about to question the wizard.

"The flower with the red stone?" Sam questioned. "Yes, I think she was wearing it on the slopes."

A frown crossed Gandalf's face as he took in this information. Aragorn seemed to sense that this information was important as he moved back to the bars on the side nearest to Gandalf and had his face nearly pressed between them.

"What importance does the necklace have, Gandalf?" Aragorn questioned.

The wizard seemed to take a moment considering if he should answer or not. His eyes looked straightforward towards the entrance of the cells, as if making sure that what he said would not be passed along back to Deirdre.

"If I am correct, which I fear I am. Then that is a bloodstone." Gandalf stated solemnly.

Legolas shot up as soon as the word bloodstone left Gandalf's lips, rushing towards the bars and gripping them so tight that I could see his knuckles whiten.

"I see you recognize the term." Gandalf commented, noting Legolas' extreme reaction to the word.

"I don't understand what you mean." I stated, hoping that the wizard could do something to get rid of the confusion.

"A bloodstone creates a connection by blood to command another being. The person wearing the stone would pick up characteristics of the ruler, as well as being bent to the will. They have not been used in thousands of years, but I fear that somehow Sauron or another force had given blood to that stone and is now using it to bend Deirdre to his will."

I could feel my brain whirling at a mile a minute trying to understand the ramifications of what he just said.

"So everything that she has been doing has not been Deirdre's decision?" Legolas questioned, hope seeping through his voice.

"It's possible, Legolas. She might have moments of clarity. However, they will not last long. And the longer she wears the necklace the rarer they will become." Gandalf informed.

"What happens if we take the necklace off of her?" I questioned, hoping that maybe it could help me get my best friend back.

"It will wear off in time." Gandalf reasoned.

"So we get it off her and hope that she comes to her senses before Sauron gets his form back." Aragorn determined, trying to come up with a plan of attack.

Gandalf gave a nod before heading back into the shadows of his cell. I decided that now may be the best chance to get some rest for the coming trials, I also slipped back into the shadows and laid down on the bed in hopes of coming up with a plan.

***End Chapter***


	19. Chapter 19

-AN: I don't own LOTR

***Chapter 19***

**Saffy's POV**

It had been two days since Frodo had been brought down to our cells, and thankfully we were getting three meals a day. At least, I'm fairly sure that they were days as there was no light to let us keep track. So instead I was counting by meals. We hadn't managed a solid plan really, nothing more than the rudimentary try and get the necklace off of Di before destroying it. However, since Frodo had been brought to us, she had not returned. Our meals were brought by a human maid. There was even a healer, the same one that I had awoken to, coming down each day and ensuring that we were all healing well. She seemed to fuss the most over Legolas and Frodo, probably because they seemed to have the most severe injuries.

The atmosphere in the dungeon though was downright depressing. The hobbits had stopped talking the previous day, having drifted into reminiscing about the food they used to eat in the shire, a topic which had seemed to lower their spirits. Everyone had tried to test their cell doors throughout the day, before Pippin and Merry had tried to figure out what it would take to pick the lock. The guard who kept the keys hadn't been down this far in a few days, instead they simply passed the meals through the slat in the bars meant for the meal tray.

I had been singing to myself off and on through the last few days, taking some solace in the old tunes I used to sing. I was humming _A Little Piece of Heaven_ when the sound of footsteps came once more. Not just one lone figure either, instead there was a herd of boots pounding down the hallway. The clank of chains mingled with the jingle of the keys growing louder with the footsteps. I moved from my cot, over to the door to see a large group of orc guards with chains beginning to open the cells down at the end starting with Frodo. The hobbit was dragged from his cell and chains were clapped on his wrists and ankles before he was taken down the hall with a knife pressed to his neck. One by one each cell was emptied, I watched all my friends being dragged away before looking over at Gandalf.

The wizard looked less powerful now than he had in the past days, over his face bore a look of resignation. He just seemed like a dirty old man in a cell. I shifted my eyes to Aragorn, seeing a look of fear in his eyes, concern that we wouldn't all survive what was going to happen.

I was still looking to Aragorn for reassurance when the door to my cell was pulled open. The orc roughly grabbed my shoulder dragging me out of the cell before I felt the smashing of the shackles against my wrists and then my ankles; I was then pulled along after them by the chain that connected my wrists. I hurried to follow, knowing that my wrists were undoubtedly going to be covered in bruises if I didn't comply. I could hear more shifting of chains and the sound of metal scraping as another door opened, while I was pulled down the hall.

We walked past all the other cells, which were all emptied of the prisoners, making it seem like they had all been brought wherever we were being taken ahead of my group. I turned my head back to see Aragorn being pulled behind me and there were a group of guards surrounding Gandalf as he was removed from his cell. One of the orcs saw me turn around and struck me across the face causing me to turn forward and stumble a few steps more.

The light in the hallway beyond the stairs blinded me for a few seconds, as it was so much more intense than in the dungeon. I could see that there was a long line of prisoners being dragged down the hallway, the entirety of the dungeons before me. We were all led into a great chamber with a black throne raised up on a pedestal and a smaller black throne a few steps below. Sitting in the lower throne unsurprisingly was Deirdre, her hair was tied back in a bun and there was a small ebony diadem upon her brow. She wore a black and grey gown, the train pooling at the feet of the throne. Her necklace winked in the torchlight of the chamber, seeming to taunt me.

But what was more shocking was that there was someone sitting in the upper throne, a man with long black hair and burning eyes. He seemed to be rather tall; I could tell his legs were long even though he was seated. He was dressed in all black from head to toe and it contrasted with his pale skin. His eyes were flames themselves, the whites taken over completely by the orange, yellow, and red of fire. I had absolutely no doubt that before us sat Sauron, having taken back his physical form.

The knowledge that I had of the story line was now completely useless, and seeing Sauron sitting there in the flesh just reminded me how hopeless this situation was. I looked at his face, sharp angles drawn into an expression of utter boredom. His gaze flashed to me and seemed to sear into my mind in a painful flash before I broke eye contact. Our small group was shoved down onto our knees before the thrones, causing a jarring pain in my already sore bones.

"Do you know why you have all been brought here today?" a sickeningly smooth voice sounded throughout the chamber, I glanced up seeing that it was Sauron speaking.

There was a silence in the room as no one was willing to answer; even Gandalf seemed to have decided to hold his tongue for the time being. When I glanced over he was staring up at Sauron with a look of determination though.

"You are here today to swear your fealty to me." Sauron stated in response to the silence that had met his previous question. "If you swear your loyalty, your lives will be spared. If not, you will be executed this day."

There was still no response from any of the prisoners in the chamber, only a slight rustling of chains filled the air. Sauron rose from his throne at this continuing lack of response and made his way slowly down the steps; his movements were slow and graceful like a predator.

"Let's start with the wizard," Sauron began a dark smile twisting its way onto his face as he drew down to the same level as Deirdre's throne. The group of orc guards which were surrounding Gandalf dragged him forward so that he was positioned dead center in front of the pedestal. "What do you say, wizard? Are you ready to swear your fealty to me?"

"I will not bow to your will, deceiver." Gandalf swore, his voice ringing with authority as he spoke. "You may have power now, but you will fall as Melkor fell before you."

Sauron's face hardened with anger at Gandalf's words but he seemed to be able to push the fury aside as a cold smile spread across his thin lips. "Such a shame that your talents cannot be utilized. Deirdre?"

Deirdre rose from her throne at her name, walking down the steps until she stood before Gandalf, there was no gentleness in her expression as she stared down at the wizard on his knees.

"Yes, my lord?" she questioned in an emotionless tone.

"Your wedding gift, my queen." He stated waving his hand in the direction of Gandalf.

There was a moment where Deirdre stared at Gandalf almost hesitating before she looked back to Sauron with a small twisted smile on her lips.

"Thank you, my lord." She turned away from him looking at the guards to the left of the pedestal. "My sword."

She raised her hand out and immediately the orc moved forward offering her an ornate sword with a black hilt, a red gem inset in the pommel. She withdrew it from the sheath, making the slate-colored blade reflect the light of the chamber.

"It's too bad, Gandalf." Deirdre stated, causing the wizard to turn his gaze from Sauron to our ex-friend. "You could have lived."

"I would rather die than serve that monster." He replied, his voice steadily calm.

"Then allow me to oblige you."

The orcs shoved Gandalf roughly so that his hands braced against the stone floor and his head was bowed. Deirdre moved to stand next to him, looking out over the prisoners gathered in the throne room.

"People of Middle-Earth, do not follow in this man's folly. His choice leads only to death. Swear fealty to Sauron today and no harm shall befall you. Your families shall have the same option should you obey. Defiance will only result in suffering and death."

As she spoke her eyes met with each of our party, lastly falling on me. Her gaze seemed to be almost pleading, for a moment her cruelty faded away and she was begging me with her gaze, take her up on this offer that she would protect me if I did. Then her gaze fell back upon Gandalf and there was a great sadness buried in her eyes.

Then she raised the sword and with an arcing motion sliced clear through Gandalf's neck, his body slumped to the floor and his head rolled to Deirdre's feet, blood seeping onto the dark stone floor and the orc guards abandoned the lifeless body of the wizard. Leaving only a dirtied grey shape on the floor.

My breath stopped in my throat, tears falling down my cheeks. I felt my head drop but the sight didn't change for me, my mind was filled with the image of Gandalf's lifeless body. I could faintly hear in the background the crying of the hobbits as they struggled against their guards to get closer to Gandalf's corpse. I was vaguely aware that the smooth voice of Sauron had begun again, but I couldn't focus on the words. Shock was still filling me, that Deirdre had actually killed Gandalf.

"You have until sundown tonight to decide if you wish to pledge your loyalty to Sauron or die like the wizard." Deirdre's voice came clearly through the haze in my mind. "Guards, return them to their cells."

***End Chapter***

So please don't hate me for taking so long to post this chapter. I was having a lot of trouble writing it because I really didn't want to actually kill Gandalf. Also I'm on summer break now from classes so I should be able to do a little more updating.

Reviews make me feel less guilty, so I will post more often.

-Serrah


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20***

**Deirdre's POV**

There was blood staining my hands and no matter how many times I washed them or scrubbed them it wasn't going away. They hurt so much from the scrub brush that even the air touching them stung, but still I couldn't get the blood out.

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring continuously at my red hands. At this point I'm not even sure that there is actually any sign there of the blood that splashed upon my pale skin, but I can see the red marking me as a killer.

It had been more than an hour since I had returned to my chambers after the congregation of all the prisoners had been dismissed, after Gandalf's broken body had been hauled from the room. But I was still numb with the shock of what I had done. Upon arriving back at my room I had forcefully ripped all of my clothing away, even going so far as to pull my necklace off and drag my hair from its bun with half the pins still in place. There had thankfully been a bath waiting for me and I had thrown myself into it as soon as my skin was bare. The burning had helped. But now after the water had turned cold, I sat here on my bed in nothing but a towel staring at the red stains on my hands.

Sometime during the bath, tears had burned my eyes, but I drowned them beneath the water. I didn't deserve to cry. To grieve. I wasn't even sure if I was crying due to loss or due to self-hatred.

I knew that Sauron would expect me for supper in little more than an hour, and that I would also have to go down to the dungeons to encourage people to pledge their loyalty. That's what was expected of me, Sauron had said as much this morning over breakfast. I was supposed to be the compassionate human face to his regime. A harsh laugh escaped my mouth at the thought of that. I wasn't sure how he expected me to be the human face when I was little more than a monster.

I had caused one of my companions to die, and now I brought pain and destruction to all of middle earth. I single-handedly managed to doom an entire world. I had to be the biggest fuck-up there ever was.

I sat in silence for a few more minutes before I heard the door open and a sigh of exasperation sounded behind me. I raised my head to look towards the door and there was Morwen, my maid.

"You've pulled down your hair." She complained, moving over to the vanity and grabbing the hairbrush that rested there. "Now I'll have to do it all over again."

"Leave it down." I stated, shocked to find that my voice still sounded the same as it had before. The same cold tone, no sign of the turmoil I was feeling.

"As you like." She replied rolling her eyes and moving so that she was behind me on the bed, her hands pulling my hair back off my shoulders so that she could reach it all.

We sat like that for a few minutes, her brushing my hair and me occasionally wincing when she hit a spot where a pin had been that I had so unceremoniously torn out. The actions made me think of my childhood, taking me away from the dark room for a few minutes. My mother brushing my hair out, she always used to insist on brushing it, saying that I only let it get tangled. For a moment, I missed home with every part of my soul. At least there everything was alright, people weren't suffering at my hands.

The memories slipped away however when Morwen stopped her soothing ministrations. She moved off the bed, going to the wardrobe that contained my gowns and pulling out a midnight blue gown with black lacings. I rose from the bed and together we managed to get me dressed again, looking almost presentable.

I was looking my reflection over in the mirror, steeling myself for the dinner that was to come and then the visit to the dungeons which would follow. My neck had a red mark on the sides and back where I had pulled the necklace off, I grimaced seeing the bright red line.

"It's best not to forget this." Morwen stated, coming up behind me and draping the necklace back around my neck. " Lord Sauron would be displeased at seeing you without your present from him."

I nodded my head at her, looking in the mirror and trying to find a way to settle the necklace where it wasn't pressing against the mark from earlier, but having little luck.

"It's time to go down to dinner isn't it?" I questioned her, turning away from the vanity and back towards the rest of the room.

"Yes, my lady." She responded, moving over to the door and opening it for me.

"Thank you, for your assistance, Morwen." I told her before striding from the room and down the hallway towards the dining room that Sauron and I used.

When I entered the room, there was no one in there. Making me think that perhaps I had arrived earlier than was planned. But I moved to my seat anyway, sinking down into the chair and pouring myself a cup of wine. I had only just taken a sip when Sauron swept into the room, roughly pulling his chair out and dropping down into it. He grabbed the bottle of wine and filled his glass with it as well before taking a long drink.

"Is anything the matter, my lord?" I questioned, moving to place some food on my plate before passing the dish over to him.

"Only that apparently there has been absolutely no progress with the attempt to take back Isenguard." He replied stabbing a piece of meat vehemently as he spoke.

"The Ents are making it difficult I take it?" I asked, placing a piece of potatoe in my mouth once I finished speaking.

"The whole of Fangorn is making it difficult to get any troops anywhere near there, the trees keep crushing encampments in the night." He returned, before digging into his own food.

"How do you propose getting around the fighting forest?"

"I was thinking of having the Nazgul take some of the fell beast so that they can attack from the other side, avoiding the forest altogether. But it worries me that the Ents may be able to take out some of them, seeing as a girl killed the Witch King."

I nod my head before taking another drink of wine. We fall into silence for a few minutes both eating our dinners quickly, as there is still much to do before the end of the day.

"At least the plans for the wedding are going well." He commented once he finished his plate. "The ceremony will take place in two days time at sunset."

"Do we intend to bring in the rebels from the kingdoms of men and have them swear fealty before the ceremony?" I asked, wondering how the people in Minas Tirith and Edoras were going to be dealt with.

"I think not, it will take time to have them all brought here before us. We should not delay for so trivial a matter. Besides, we have the kings of both within our dungeons." He commented.

"True both Eomer and Aragorn are within the dungeons, but neither are the sole leader of their people. Aragorn in fact would not even be recognized as the king, Faramir back in Minas Tirith is the acting steward now. And Eowyn could rule her people as well." I informed him.

He took a long drink of his wine while thinking this over before nodding. "When do you intend to persuade the prisoners?"

"After supper, my lord. Hopefully, the time will have left them more open to persuasion." I returned, placing my empty cup back on the table and sliding my chair away from the table. "I will go down now."

**Saffy's POV**

Dead. Gandalf was dead. His head had rolled across the floor after being artlessly struck from his shoulders. The image of Deirdre's sword flashing and his head thumping into the hard floor played in a loop in my mind.

I wanted to throw up thinking about it. She had been my best friend. My sister. I couldn't begin to count the number of nights that we had passed side by side. The hours we had shared. And it was all a lie.

She was a monster.

I didn't understand how I could have been so blind. Sure, she had had her mean streaks, where she could be a bitch. But it was always jokingly. I had never thought she would be able to kill in cold blood. But I was so wrong.

I had kept my gaze fixed upon her, wanting it to be false. Hoping that by some chance she wasn't going to go through with it. There was even a spring of hope within me when she had that look of regret before her blade struck. But that hope was crushed.

She was a traitor.

There was no noise in the dungeons after we had all been tossed back into our cells. The sound of boots striking against the ground had been the last sound to echo through my ears. I stared blankly into the empty cell to my left which had held Gandalf. The emptiness of the cell seemed to mock me. That the only way any of us would ever leave this place, these cages, would be through death.

I don't know how long I sat there in the silence, blankly staring at the empty cell while Gandalf's death played on repeat in my mind. The first thing I noticed when I was jarred out of my daze by the sound of footsteps was that the feet did not pound the ground so fiercly. Instead the footsteps seemed careful and timid. As though the person was afraid of walking down to our group at the end of the dungeon. The footsteps came to a halt in front of my cell.

"Saffy?" a soft voice questioned.

My eyes snapped up to see Deirdre standing there. Her face was softened, and her voice came out as though she was scared of the reaction to it. Her hair hung limply down around her, making her seem paler in contrast to the strands. Her dress was a dark blue, but what drew my attention was the ring of red around her neck in the likeness of the chain of her necklace as though it had been ripped from her person. I let my eyes travel down to her hands, the backs were still pale but her fingers and the palms were a horrible red. Not stained, but raw like they had been scrubbed to the point that they bled. I could see the cracking of the skin around the edges of the red.

"Come to kill me?" I questioned, in a rough voice.

She flinched at my question, but her eyes stayed holding my stare. "I've come to try and save you."

A harsh laugh burst from my lips at her words. "Like you saved Gandalf?"

"Sauron never would have let him live. You know that." She stated, her voice sounding slightly less fragile though what seemed like guilt laced her tone.

"So is that your excuse then?" I questioned, standing up so that we were eye level. "No matter how you try and justify it. You killed him."

"I know." Her voice cracked as she whispered the words to me. "I had to, to save the rest of you though."

"Save us?" Aragorn questioned, joining into the conversation. "How is being trapped in a dungeon saving us?"

Deirdre turned and moved over towards Aragorn when he spoke. "He was going to kill you all. But I told him that you could live if you swore fealty."

"So life as a slave is how you would save us." I retorted.

"Why can't you accept that I'm trying to help you. You would all be dead if it wasn't for me." She turned back to me, her eyes pleading for me to understand.

"No," I snapped back at her, "he would be dead if it wasn't for you. And Gandalf would be alive right now. The ring would be destroyed."

She froze, her eyes locked with mine and I could see that she knew I was speaking the truth. That she was the reason that evil now overtook the land. She opened her mouth for a moment as though she had a response, but it closed quickly as a look of sadness took over her face.

"You know I'm right." I commented. "So stop pretending that you are trying to help us."

She stood silently where she was for a moment, regret crossing her face as she stared at me. "I know that I ruined things." She began, pausing to lick her lips. "That I ruined everything. But please believe me when I say that I am trying to help you now."

"Why should we?" Aragorn questioned.

She turned her head to look at him before she answered. "Because this is the only way that you will survive."

***End Chapter 20***


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21***

**Saffy's POV**

Deirdre had left us to think over her words, reminding us of the time limit that was set before us. We had until morning to come to a decision. At which point we would be brought before Sauron once more and either declare our fealty or die.

"Maybe we swear fealty." Merry suggested, breaking the quiet which had fallen over us since she left. "We would live beyond tomorrow and maybe have the chance to get that necklace off of Deirdre. It would be better than leaving the world to rot."

"How can we trust that she is telling the truth that we will live past tomorrow even if we do swear fealty?" Legolas questioned.

"Because they need us." I said, earning a couple of 'what's and a few 'why's. "Because our group contains representatives of four different kingdoms. Two kings, a prince, and a lord."

"She's right." Aragorn admitted. "It is in their better interests to keep us alive. It gives them examples of the subservience of our kingdoms as well as bargaining chips for those they haven't captured yet."

"Eowyn and Faramir are yet out of his control. They may still fight back." Eomer reasoned.

"Not with you here, Eomer." Nimiwen informed him. "Your sister would not risk your safety if she can help it."

"Then what choice do we have but to swear fealty." Gimli questioned gruffly.

"None." Aragorn stated with a tone of finality.

**Deirdre's POV**

Anxiety was filling me as every second passed bringing me closer to the dawn. I hoped that they would swear fealty, otherwise I didn't want to think about the fact that I might have to kill them should they remain defiant. After lying restlessly in my bed for several hours, I had given up the attempt at rest and instead was staring out into the black of night from my balcony.

Slowly as the hours passed, the dark of night began to lighten with the dawn. Mordor could not be called bright by any stretch of the imagination, but the fires of the mountain ensured that even in the middle of the night there was still the stain of red across the land. When the sky was beginning to turn first pale pink and then the yellow of sunlight as the sun rose over the horizon, Morwen came into my chamber.

"You are awake, my lady." She exclaimed in surprise at seeing me standing on the balcony.

"Yes." I replied, turning away from the outside world and walking back into my room.

"Have you already bathed?" she questioned, her eyes moving over to the attached bathroom before settling back on me.

"No, Morwen, I haven't. Would you call the servants to bring the water?"

She nodded her head and moved out into the hallway to get the servants. I moved back out onto the balcony, staring once more out at the lands around me.

"Please just kneel." I pleaded to the air.

***End Chapter 21***

Hey, sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I have just felt really burnt out by this story and it really kinda hurt to write it. I know that this chapter is short, but it seemed like the right place to stop. I am going to try and write some more for this story, I think I might be in the appropriate mind set and finally forgiven myself for the Gandalf thing. Hopefully there are still some of you out there who want to read.

Please Read and Review

-Serrah


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I own nothing.

***Chapter 22***

**Deirdre's POV**

My throne wasn't comfortable. I came to that realization after watching the prisoners file in before me. Never shifting or showing expression on my face. It was decidedly uncomfortable. But unfortunately, the display of power was needed.

Finally, I saw the group of my old friends led to the front of the hall, forced to kneel directly before the thrones. Aragorn and Eomer were in the middle with Legolas to one side and Saffy to the other. My eyes rested just above where their heads were, not wanting to look directly at any of them. I felt the burn in my chest when my thoughts turned to how I wished they would swear fealty so I would not need to kill them, fearing that they would resist.

"Those of you before us have each been given the choice between life and death." Sauron began, rising from his throne and gazing impassively over the gathered masses. "You shall either swear your loyalty to the realm of Mordor, or you shall die."

All the movement of the prisoners in the hall died out, making the room quiet. The thud of Sauron's metal boots against the steps sounded as thunder clashing in the mountains, as he moved down to the base of his throne. He raised his armoured hand and pointed at Aragorn, causing an orc guard to move forward and drag him a few steps forward so that he stood before Sauron and me.

"You, Aragorn son of Arathorn, will you swear to serve the kingdom of Mordor and your Lord?" Sauron questioned, his flaming eyes glaring into the rangers grey ones.

"What is your answer, ranger?" I questioned, rising from my throne and moving to stand slightly behind Sauron to his right.

Aragorn looked from Sauron to me, his eyes moving from mine to linger for a moment on my neck before flicking back to mine. There was a look of determination within his gaze, and fear filled my chest at the sight. Then suddenly, he looked away back to Sauron and his knee lowered to the floor with a soft thud.

I barely managed to contain my look of shock at seeing the heir of Isildur kneeling before Sauron. He bent his head, hands resting on his knee.

"I, Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, do swear fealty to the kingdom of Mordor and the Lord Sauron." His voice began the pronouncement strongly, but faded with the sound of disgust and hatred in his tone.

A bark of laughter filled the air, as it erupted from Sauron's mouth. The sound harsh against the stunned silence of the hall. A malicious smile was on Sauron's face as he looked down at the ranger.

"You have chosen wisely." Sauron stated, glee evident in his voice.

A guard came up to Aragorn again at the hand motion Sauron gave and Aragorn was led over to the side of the hall to watch if the other prisoners would swear their loyalty as well. Sauron gave a nod in the direction of Eomer, who was then pulled forward as Aragorn had been.

"Eomer, Son of Eomund, will you swear fealty to Mordor?" Sauron questioned.

There was a moment of hesitation where I was afraid that Eomer would still decline. He didn't look at me though as Aragorn had done, which I was thankful for. Then he too dropped to his knee and bowed his head.

"I, Eomer, son of Eomund. Heir to the throne of Rohan, do swear fealty to the kingdom of Mordor and Lord Sauron." He swore.

Each one of my old friends was brought to the stand before Sauron. Then each bent their knee and swore their fealty. I could feel a burden being lifted from my shoulders. Though I wasn't sure why it seemed so important, as I still felt the anger at them from before. Once my old friends finished swearing fealty, the other prisoners were brought forward. Though thankfully after the first vows, I was able to retake my seat on my throne as Sauron did the same thing.

The day wore on in that fashion, the repetition of the process was incredibly irritating. For a moment I almost thought it would be quicker to just execute the whole lot of them. Then I glanced down at the place on the floor where Gandalf had been killed. A pang of remorse struck my heart, but it burnt out turning into annoyance that there was a slight stain on the floor of the throne room where the blood had pooled.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sauron rose from his throne and turned back to me, extending his hand out. I rose and accepted his hand, then looked out at the throne room. About half of the prisoners were already cleared out and had been taken to be assigned new tasks. Sauron led the way out of the throne room, not paying any attention to the remaining prisoners. We made our way into the private dining room next door, where lunch was set out on the table. I took my seat to the right of the head while Sauron sat in his regular place at the head. The servants around us began working to place food on our plates and filling our goblets with wine.

"That went better than anticipated. I half expected those fools to reject our offer, and the throne room floor would be slightly darker." Sauron broke the silence, chuckling with dark amusement.

"I think if some of them chose death it would be less tedious." I retorted, taking a drink of my wine.

"True. I doubt that we shall have such long sessions in the future. It is much too boring." He commented, digging in to the food before him.

I gave a smirk at that before I too began eating. We sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. I finished my glass of wine and signaled the servant to pour another before Sauron broke the silence once more.

"Have you given any thought to what our esteemed new subjects will do now that they have sworn their allegiance?" He questioned.

"Obviously we will need to keep them close at hand so that they cannot spread discontent throughout the realm." I began. " I think we should utilize their skill sets. Eomer can be used for the stables, the Rohirrim are good with horses. I think that the hobbit Sam should be used for gardening. Aragorn can serve as a healer, as he has training and will not be dangerous in that role. I was thinking that Nimiwen and Saffron can serve as my handmaidens, it would take some of the strain off of Morwen. Then the other hobbits might best serve as pages."

"What of the dwarf and the elf?" Sauron asked after a moment of consideration for what I had laid before him.

"The dwarf could serve in the armory, most dwarves have at least some skill with metal work. The elf might serve well in crafting arrows, there have been many times that I have seen him repair his arrows and his knowledge of archery is impressive."

There was a moment where he stared into his goblet, analyzing all that I had just said, before he took a drink finishing off his glass.

"I think that could work. Though should they prove worthless at those tasks there are always manual labor positions we could place them in."

I gave a nod and took another drink of my wine when a knock sounded softly against the door to the private dining area. I could see Sauron's face harden as he curtly replied that they could enter. When the door opened, Morwen stepped through dropping into a curtsey.

"I apologize for the interruption, my lord. But I needed to remind my lady that she has a dress fitting for her coronation gown this afternoon. The seamstresses need the time to ensure that if any changes are needed they are done." Morwen demurred.

Sauron paused for a moment before seeming to realize that the next day would be our wedding and my coronation as queen. He gave a nod, dismissing Morwen who quickly curtseyed and left the room. "I believe that I can handle the rest of the proclamations of loyalty alone."

"Of course, my lord." I responded, giving a slight nod of my head.

I took that as my dismissal and rose from the table and left the dining room. There were still prisoners waiting in the throne room waiting to swear their allegiance and they lowered their heads when I swept through the room. I made my way up to my quarters where there were several women, who like Morwen had been in Mordor for a while, waiting with masses of fabric. There were varying different colors, along with lots of black. I think there were probably around five dresses that they had put together to try out.

The process was overly long in my opinion and I had been jabbed by needles and pins several times by the time that we actually chose the perfect dress. It had been the last one that I tried on, I think they were saving it because they knew it would be my choice. The gown was midnight blue with a black overskirt, a long train, and silver stitching.

By the time that the dress fitting was done, the sun had long since sunk below the horizon and I deemed it time to retire for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day, not only my coronation but also the wedding. I had imagined my wedding since I was a little girl, the overall image changing as the years passed, but I knew that tomorrow wouldn't be like anything that I had ever imagined. I knew that the plan was a small ceremony which would extend into my coronation. I had not even needed to write my own vows, they were presented to me that were similar to swearing fealty.

During my contemplation, Morwen had helped me undress and had brushed out my hair. I climbed under the heavy covers thinking that it would be my last night in this room. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the anxiety.

*_Dream_ *

_I was standing on the shore of a beautiful beach; the sand was the perfect white color, soft and warm beneath my bare feet. There was a warm breeze the ruffled my hair and the white shift dress that I was wearing. I looked out over the inviting, impossibly blue waters before and a grin broke out across my face. I began running for the water, unable to wait to dive beneath its crystal surface. _

_ The second my feet touched the water everything changed. _

_ The cool clear water changed, turning the thick red of blood and staining my pale skin. Shocked at the change, I fell into the water feeling the warm liquid coat my skin. I struggled to pull myself from the blood ocean, dragging myself back to the sand. Only to find that the soft, white sand had changed to coarse black sand as harsh as broken glass against my skin. My flesh split in places where it touched the sand and my blood mixed with the blood from the ocean. The tree line loomed before me, the depths teeming with dark shadows. _

_ Panic began to set into my body, my breath became short and I was barely holding in a scream when I looked back at the bloody ocean behind me. I hadn't wanted to look back, but when I felt something warm wrap its way around my ankle. I looked back finding a ripped apart form trying to drag me back into the waters. Other bodies began slithering out of the water, aiding in pulling me back. _

_ Though their bodies were tortured and misshapen, their faces were still somewhat recognizable. Saffron was the form which had grabbed onto my ankle, Frodo was clawing at the flesh on my calf, drawing fresh blood which mingled with a wave that crashed into me. Aragorn and Eomer muscled me back into the liquid, while the other hobbits scratched at my flesh. I felt fingers wrap around my throat, nails digging in as my oxygen was cut off. I was submerged beneath the blood, the viscous liquid clogging my eyes and muffling the world. _

_ I flailed back and forth trying to escape my captors, but failing miserably as their attacks increased with my defense. The world around me had gone dark, my senses failing so that all remained of me was sensation. Pain ripped at me from every angle, my lungs burned for oxygen. _

I gasped for air, panting from the nightmare that left me riddled with terror. My hands flew to my throat where I was certain that I would feel the cuts from the hands of my captor, or the very least the blood. But there was only sweat from the fear. The images of my old friends tearing me apart and drowning me flashed every time that I closed my eyes. There was no way that I would be able to sleep after that. I stumbled from the bed, moving over to the washbasin where there was thankfully some water and I splashed it on my face. The relief was instant, though it did little to ease my mind.

I looked up from the basin, noticing that there was light streaming in from the window, that it was just past dawn. I gave a sigh.

Today was my wedding day.

**End Chapter**

I hope you all like the new chapter. I'm going to try and update on a regular basis, probably only about once a week but at least something steady. I would love to hear what you all think of the story.

So Read and Review please.

-Serrah


End file.
